The Kyōshi: Book One
by ZexionLover411
Summary: When Sokka and Katara find the Avatar in the ice they find someone else after a dark beam follows the white one. The Kyōshi has been summoned to the avatar, but after 100 years without the avatar no one has taught the Kyōshi what she needs to know in order to help the avatar. There's something that makes this Kyōshi special, granting her terrible powers. OC/Zuko FullSum inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender, nor its characters or plot. This is based on the anime/cartoon. **

**Summary: When Sokka and Katara find and wake the Avatar from his 100 year sleep in the ice they find someone else after a dark beam follows the white one. The Kyōshi has been summoned to the avatar, but after 100 years without the avatar no one has taught the current Kyōshi what she needs to know in order to help the avatar. But there's something that makes this Kyōshi special, something that was supposed to be a simple joke but granted her terrible powers. OC/Zuko Slight OC/Sokka. Rated M just in case.**

**Little author's note: First A:TLAB fanfic, but obviously not my first fanfic. The girl on the cover is the OC, kinda hard to see sorry. Just a heads up also Kyōshi (not to be confused with Kyoshi) means "Teacher" in Japanese and before someone corrects me and says "No, Sensei is teacher." There are different ways to say words. **

* * *

In a two person canoe, out among icebergs, was a teenage boy named Sokka. He had a shaven head except for a bit in the front and a pony-tail. He stood in the canoe, looking down into the water with a spear ready. The other occupant was a girl, Sokka's younger sister, named Katara. Both wore blue and white overcoats. The canoe drifted slowly as the boy concentrated on fishing. Beside the canoe a fish swam close to the surface.

"It's not getting away from me this time." Sokka said. "Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish." Katara leaned over the edge to see a fish. She removed her left glove hesitantly. She took a deep breath and, with a look of trepidation, began to motion with her exposed hand. Suddenly, a globe of water, containing the fish, burst out of the water.

"Sokka, look!"

"Shh. Katara, you're gonna scare it away." Sokka whispered. "Mmmm… I can already smell it cookin'."

"But Sokka!" Katara exclaimed, trying to maintain control of the globe. "I caught one!" she struggled with the globe of water and it floated closer to Sokka, who raised his spear to strike a fish. When he cocked his arm back he burst the bubble of water. The fish fell back into the sea and Sokka got drenched. "Hey!"

"Ugh!" Sokka turned around to look at Katara. "Why is it that everytime you play with magic water I get soaked?" Sokka asked very exasperated.

"It's not magic water. It's water bending, and it's-" Sokka cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah. Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself." Sokka said squeezing the water out of his hair.

"You're calling me weird? I'm not that one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water." Sokka, who had been doing just that, turned and gave Katara a look. Suddenly the boat was bumped; the two looked up to see they'd entered an ice packed area. They began to work frantically to maneuver the canoe between the icebergs.

"Ahh!"

"Watch out!" Katara shouted. "Go left! Go left!" They thread the canoe through the ice pack. Icebergs were colliding all around them. Each time they managed to avoid getting crushed but their safety margins were decreasing rapidly. Finally the canoe was crushed when three icebergs collided at once. Sokka and Katara jumped out in time and onto one of the icebergs. They were stuck in an ice field at the mercy of the currents. "You call that left?" Katara asked.

"You don't like my steering. Well, maybe you should have water bended us out of the ice."

"So it's my fault?" Katara stood up.

"I knew I should have left you home leave it to the girl to screw things up." Katara pointed at her brother, her anger boiling over.

"You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained..." As she got more excited, the iceberg on which they were sitting began to heave as she swung her arms about. Behind them a huge iceberg cracked. "Ugh, I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since Mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!"

"Uh... Katara?" Sokka said noticing the cracking ice behind her.

"I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!"

"Katara! Settle down!"

"No, that's it. I'm done helping you. From now on, you're on your own!" By the end she was screaming. As she finished, the iceberg behind her split open entirely. It disintegrated and the major pieces fell into the water, pushing their iceberg away. They held on desperately until the iceberg settled.

"Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara." Sokka said as they lay on their piece of ice.

"You mean I did that?" Katara asked shocked.

"Yup. Congratulations." They both were leaning over the edge of the iceberg raft. Suddenly, the water just in front of them began to glow an incandescent blue. They moved backwards on their raft as another, lighter colored iceberg broke the surface. As the new iceberg settled, Katara walked to edge of their iceberg raft to get a better look. Deep in the ice, she could see the figure of a boy in a meditation pose. He had white arrows on his fists and on his bald head. Suddenly, his eyes opened with a glow and his arrow markings glow white.

"He's alive! We have to help." Katara said grabbing Sokka's hockey stick type spear, pulling up her hood and turning to go to the boy.

"Katara! Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!" Sokka called. Katara ignored him and skipped across a few little icebergs to arrive at the one in which the boy was trapped. Sokka followed. She began to use the hockey stick to whack the ice. After a few big whacks, she cracked open the ice. It looked like air was released, as if the iceberg had a hollow chamber within it. The iceberg then cracked from top to bottom and exploded open. A huge shaft of white blue light shot straight into the heavens. Somewhere nearby the shaft of light the aurora australis could be clearly seen in the background. The foreground was occupied by a herd of tiger seals, which reared themselves up and roared at the phenomenon.

* * *

An iron hulled battleship with a spiked prow cutting through the sea was also nearby. It was apparently steam powered as it had a single smokestack. The foredeck was much longer than the afterdeck. The bridge appeared to be several decks above the main deck. On the foredeck dressed in red with armor, also shaven-headed except for a pony-tail, staring intently at the shaft of light in front of the ship was a young man, Prince Zuko. His face, still illuminated by the shaft of light, was badly scarred around his left eye. The light from the light shaft dissipated.

**"**Finally." He turned to face his uncle, Iroh, an older man seated cross legged at a low table. He was drinking tea and playing a game with tiles that had the elements on them ._ "_Uncle, do you realize what this means?"

"I won't get to finish my game?" Iroh asked, sadly.

"It means my search - it's about to come to an end." Iroh groans. "That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!"

"Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?" Iroh asked.

"I don't need any calming tea!" Zuko said, exploding in anger. "I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsman, head a course for the light!" He turned to look back at the light.

* * *

Back on the ice Sokka was still shielding his sister from the blast that just dissipated. They looked up to see residual blue light still swirling around the top of what was left of the iceberg. Suddenly, the boy appeared, his eyes and arrow markings still aglow. Sokka raised his spear at the boy.

**"**Stop!" The boy stood up as the glow and residual energy faded. He seemed to pass out and slid down the side of the ruined iceberg to Sokka and Katara, who lunged forward and catch him as he fell. Sokka poked the boy in the head with the blunt end of his weapon.

"Stop it!" Katara said. She gave Sokka the Heisman and turned to the boy. She gently turned him over so that he was lying on his back. He began to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes.

**"**I need to ask you something." The boy whispered in a weak voice

**"**What?" Katara asked.

**"**Please... come closer." The boy said still whispering.

**"**What is it?"

**"**Will you go penguin sledding with me?" The boy's voice changed to a normal, even excited voice.

**"**Uh... sure. I guess." Aang airbended himself to his feet as he started to rub the back of his head.)

"Ahh!" Sokka exclaimed back up.

"What's going on here?" Aang asked.

"You tell us! How'd you get in the ice?" Sokka started poking Aang with his spear again. "And why aren't you frozen?"

"I'm not sure." Aang said batting the spear away, absently. Aang gasped as a low, animal like noise was heard. and began to frantically climb back up the ruined iceberg. He jumped over the lip of what was in fact now a crater and landed on a huge furry animal. **"**Appa! Are you all right? Wake up, buddy." Aang said. He leaned down and opened one of the beast's eyes. He closed it again. Aang hopped down and tried to lift the animal's huge head, but without effect. Katara and Sokka came around the corner and their mouths dropped in shock as the saw the monster, whose mouth opened and licked the boy trying to wake him up. "Haha! You're okay!" He hugged Appa. Appa occupied most of the crater left by the explosion. He was a huge flying bison with six legs and horns like a steer. He got up and shook himself off a bit.

**"**What is that thing?" Sokka asked.

**"**This is Appa, my flying bison."

**"**Right. And this is Katara, my flying sister." Aang was about to reply, but doesn't as Appa began to sneeze. Aang ducked in time as Appa proceeded to sneeze all over Sokka. "Ewww! Aahh!" Sokka, covered in snot, tried to get rid of it by rolling around on the ice and snow.

"Don't worry. It'll wash out." Aang said.

"Ugh!"

"So, do you guys live around here?"

"Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eye." Katara said. Aang smiled innocently. "The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. You never told us your name."

"I'm A... aaaahhhh... ahhhhhh... aaah aaah aaah AAAAAAACHOOOO!" As Aang sneezed he zoomed of the ground far into the air. He responded to her question after he landed to the whistling sound of a bomb dropping. "I'm Aang." He sniffled and rubbed his nose.

"You just sneezed... and flew ten feet in the air." Sokka said incredulously.

"Really? It felt higher than that."

**"**You're an airbender!" Katara said with a gasp.

"Sure am." Aang said.

"Giant light beams... flying bison... airbenders... I think I've got Midnight Sun Madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense." Sokka turned to walk off, but was stopped when, from the other side of the iceberg Aang and Appa came out of, a another beam shot up into the sky. This one was black and purple instead of the white light that had come from Aang. "Oh what now?!" Sokka exclaimed. Aang tilted his head in confusion and when the beam dissipated, he airbended over the iceberg.

"Hey!" He popped his head around the corner. "You guys should see this!" He said before going back. Katara started to head over.

"Katara!" Sokka exclaimed. "That light looked bad, it was all black and evil looking, I don't think you should go over there."

"Aang's over there and he's fine." She said not looking back at him. She disappeared behind the iceberg. Sokka opened his mouth then closed it with a scowl. He sighed and ran after Katara. "What is it Aang?" Katara asked walking over to where the young air bender was crouched over something. He looked back at her.

"It's a girl."

"What another ice person?" Sokka asked. Katara walked over and saw a teenage girl lying unconscious against the ice

"Do you know her?" Aang asked.

"I was about to ask you that." Katara said. The girl looked to be about 16-17 with black hair with small braids decorating it. She was pale and had black clothing. The top covered her arms and it had a purple design going around the top of her arms and her chest and a bit over her stomach. She wore black pants with similar purple lines and had black boots that went up to her knees.

"Is she dead?" Sokka asked. Aang put his ear by her mouth then sat up again.

"She's breathing." Aang said. Sokka extended his spear to poke her when Katara shot him a look. Suddenly the girls eyes opened wide and she gasped, sitting up. "Woah! Are you okay?" Wide purple eyes met curious brown ones.

"Your eyes…" Katara said. The girl looked at her.

"Okay _that's_ not normal!" Sokka exclaimed, jumping back, seeing her eyes.

"What's your name?" Katara asked. The girl looked back to Aang who was watching her curiously.

"You're the Av-" Aang's eyes widened and he reached to covered her mouth when she stopped talking, noticing his reaction. "Where am I?"

"_We're_ asking the questions." Sokka said. "What's your name?" He leaned over a bit to look at her.

"Kira Akuma." She said blinking at him. She looked around at her surroundings.

"Great, 'killer demon' just what we needed." Sokka muttered standing up. Kira grinned. "See! She even has fangs!" Sokka pointed.

"I just have sharp canines." She said poking them.

"Whatever! I'm going home!" Sokka said before walking back around the iceberg.

"Don't mind my brother Sokka." Katara said. "My name's Katara."

"I'm Aang!" Aang said happily. "I kinda just met them a few minutes ago too." He added with a smile.

"I'm gonna go make sure Sokka doesn't fall in the water." Katara said before walking after Sokka. Once she was out of sight Aang looked at Kira.

"How did you know?" He asked. Kira shrugged.

"I just had this feeling." She said, not understanding it herself. Aang stood and held out a hand and helped her up.

"How old are you?"

"Um 17."

"Are you a bender?" The two started to walk around the iceberg.

"In a way."

"What does that mean?" Aang asked raising an eyebrow. Before Kira could answer they heard Sokka whining. They looked over to see him stopped at the icebergs edge. In front of the iceberg was only sea and ice. "Well, if you guys are stuck Appa and I can give you a lift." Aang said. Aang airbended himself onto Appa's head, then to the top of his back where rested an enormous saddle. Reigns were attached to both of Appa's great horns. Kira smiled, it being her first time seeing a flying bison, – she'd only read about them and heard stories from her grandfather – and she ran over and climbed up.

"We'd love a ride! Thanks!" Katara said as Kira helped her on.

"Oh, no... I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster." Sokka said.

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know... before you_ freeze_ to death?" Sokka started to say something and gave up before he did. He sighed. Kira held out her hand to help him up but he ignored it and did it best to climb up. Kira snickered and he finally got on. Katara and Kira looked excited. Sokka looked grumpy, with his arms folded across his chest.

**"**Okay. First time flyers, hold on tight! Appa, yip yip!" Aang said. Aang shook the reigns and Appa made a low rumble. He flapped his huge beaver tail and then launched into the air. He spread his legs wide, but then came right back down into the water with a huge splash. He began to swim them forward. "Come on, Appa. Yip yip." Aang said shaking the reigns. Katara crawled toward the front of the saddle while Sokka leaned back against the back and Kira stretched her legs in the center.

"Wow. That was truly amazing." Sokka said.

"Appa's just tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see." He made a "soaring through the sky" motion with his hand, his eyes finally rested on Katara. He left them there, a smile on his face as he looked at her_._

_"_Why are you smiling at me like that?" Katara asked.

"Oh... I was smiling?" He asked looking embarrassed.

"Uuuuugh." Sokka said letting his head fall back.

* * *

Zuko, was on the spotting deck off the bridge looking forward, and was approached by Iroh. It was now night.

"I'm going to bed now." Iroh said before making an exaggerated yawn. "Yep. A man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed."

"Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over."

* * *

Appa was still swimming, his friends on his back. Aang lay back on top of Appa's head. Katara, in the saddle on Appa's back with her brother and Kira, crawled forward and looked down from the saddle at Aang. Sokka was laying in the back with Kira in front of him, both were asleep.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. Whatcha thinkin' about?

"I guess I was wondering – your being an airbender and all – if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar."

"Uhh... no. I didn't know him... I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't. Sorry." Aang said looking disconcerted.

"Okay. Just curious. Goodnight."

"Sleep tight." Katara turned away and Aang also looked away, an expression of fear on his face.

* * *

**_DREAM_**_  
Aang wakes up on top of Appa, in the saddle, with a gasp. He looks around at a storm. He's suddenly in the middle, rain pouring down with lightning flashing all around him. He gripped onto Appa's reigns and screamed as they plunged into the sea._

_"Aaahhh!" They came up briefly for air, Appa groaned, but they were once again driven under the storm tossed waves. As they drifted downward, Aang dropped Appa's reigns and began to lose consciousness. Suddenly, Aang's eyes and markings glow white. He put his hands together and he froze himself and Appa in a huge ball of ice._

"Aang! Aang, wake up!" Katara said. Aang woke up gasping. "It's okay. We're in the village now. Come on, get ready. Everyone's waiting to meet you." Aang got up and put on his shirt and hood. Katara looked at his airbender tattoos. She grabbed Aang by the hand and dragged him outside. He carried a staff with him.

"Whaaaa!" A small crowd had gathered outside the small hut he was in to greet him. It was composed of women of various ages and children. Sokka sat outside the hut sharpening a boomerang. Kira sat a few feet from him. Everyone had met her earlier as Aang was still asleep

"Aang, this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang." Katara said. Aang bowed to them in a friendly manner, but the people pulled back from him anyway.

"Uh... why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" He looked down at his clothes. An old woman walked forward.

"Well, no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you."

"'Extinct'?" Aang asked.

"Aang, this is my grandmother." Katara said

"Call me Gran Gran." Sokka grabbed Aang's staff.

"What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this."

"It's not for stabbing. " He created a jet of air that sucked the staff back into his hand. "It's for airbending." Aang opened the staff into a glider with red wings. Sokka jumped.

"Magic trick! Do it again!" A little girl said.

"Not magic, airbending. It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly."

"You know, last time I checked, humans can't fly." Sokka said.

"Check again!" Aang launched himself into the air with his glider. He soared through the air, doing loops as the villagers on the ground pointed to him in wonder.

**"**Whoa... it's flying... it's amazing!" Aang looked down at Katara who smiled at him. He was so enthralled with her attention that slammed right into Sokka's guard tower.

"Oof!" He pulled his head out of the tower and fell to the ground with his glider.

"My watchtower!" Sokka gasped.

"That was amazing." Katara said. She helped Aang back to his feet. He twirled his glider shut as Sokka examined the damaged tower behind him. After Aang closed the glider a huge bank of snow buried Sokka.

"Great. You're an airbender, Katara's a waterbender, together you can just waste time all day long." Sokka said. Kira walked over and held out a hand to help him up. He gave her a look that said 'I still don't trust you.' And she pulled her hand back.

"You're a waterbender!" Aang said to Katara.

"Well... sort of. Not yet."

"All right. No more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores." Gran Gran said. Gran Gran led Katara away.

"I told you! He's the real thing, Gran Gran! I finally found a bender to teach me."

"Katara, try not to put all your hopes in this boy."

"But he's special. I can tell. I sense he's filled with much wisdom." She looked over to her right. Aang had his tongue frozen to his staff, children gathered around him.

"Sthee? Now my tongue ith thuck to my sthaff." A child next to him grabbed the staff and yanks, but Aang's tongue stayed stuck. The children clapped. Kira stood nearby watching. A little girl came up to her.

"Can you do stuff too?" Kira looked down at the little girl and blinked.

"Uh- well." Aang looked over after getting his tongue free.

"Didn't you say you could bend too?" The rest of the children looked over at Kira.

"Uh well I can- I mean it's not- um…"

"Show us." The children all said.

"Um…" Kira looked at Aang who looked at her curiously. She looked over at Sokka who stopped fixing his tower to watch suspiciously. "Alright."

"Yay!" The children cheered. Kira swallowed and held her hand out, palm facing the remains of Sokka's watch tower. The snow began to move and after a moment the tower was fixed, only looking slightly different. The children clapped and Sokka looked at the tower with a smile. Kira smiled noticing but Sokka stopped and coughed slightly.

"What kind of bender are you?" Aang asked. "Water? Air?" He asked a bit hopefully. Kira shook her head. Aang blinked. "You can't be earth or fire though… that was snow." He said trying to think of what she was. He put a hand to his head. "My head hurts." The children giggled.

"Do more tricks." They said to Aang as Kira walked away over to Sokka.

"Do I get a thank you?" She asked.

"I could've fixed it." He said crossing his arms and looking away. Kira smirked and held up her hand again. The snow began to move slightly. "No no no don't!" Sokka said turning to look at her with wide eyes. She grinned. "Fine…thanks." He muttered so softly she could barely hear it. She shrugged.

"Close enough."

* * *

Zuko's ship cut through the waves. He was facing two Fire Navy seamen. Iroh sat nearby.

"Again." Iroh said. Zuko blasted fire from his hands at the guards, but missed. Then the guards attacked Zuko with blasts of fire from their fists, but Zuko dodged. He back flipped over the guards to land behind them.

"Ha! Heeya!" Iroh sighed and got up.

"No! Power in firebending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." Iroh demonstrated, releasing a controlling plume of flame that burst in front of Zuko, but did not hit him. "Get it right this time."

"Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready."

"No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics." Iroh said. "Drill it again!" He added forcefully.

"Grrrr... huh!" Zuko blasted one of the guards backwards with a gout of fire. "The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. You WILL teach me the advanced set!"

"Very well. But first I must finish my roast duck." Iroh began eating. "Num num... num..."

* * *

Sokka paced back and forth addressing an audience.

"Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a firebender. In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?" The audience he was addressing was a group of six children, most of whom were toddlers. A little boy raised his hand.

"I gotta pee!"

"Listen! Until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe. And that means no potty breaks." Sokka said.

"But I really gotta go." Sokka sighed.

"Okay... who else has to go?" All six raised their hands. Sokka slapped his forehead in disgust as all six exited to the right. Katara entered from the left.

"Have you seen Aang? Gran Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago." Aang emerged from a small igloo type bathroom stall. He adjusted his pants and smiled at the trip of boys coming to use the toilet.

"Wow! Everything freezes in there!" Aang said gesturing over his shoulder at the toilet

"Hahaha!" The children laughed.

"Ugh! Katara, get him out of here. This lesson is for warriors only." Sokka said.

"Wheeee!" A kid said. The two looked over to see Appa, Aang on his back. They had propped up his tail using a makeshift sawhorse. A kid has used Appa's back and tail as a slide to land in a pile of snow. The children, and soon Katara, all started laughing.

"Stop! Stop it right now!" Sokka said before looking at Aang. "What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on."

"What war?" Aang asked. He hopped down off Appa. "What are you talking about?"

"You're kidding, right?" Aang's gaze shifted slightly off of Sokka to look at something beyond him

"PENGUIN!" He shouted. There was a penguin in distance, visible between Sokka and Katara. The penguin, aware that it had been spotted, made an excited noise and turned to waddle away. Aang used his airbending skill to run at unbelievable speed toward the horizon where the penguin had just been.

"He's kidding, right?" Sokka asked.

* * *

Katara entered a beach, loaded with penguins who waddle around squawking, looking for Aang.

"Aang?" Aang was chasing some penguins, but was unable to catch them as the waddled away.

"Haha! Hey, come on little guy. Wanna go sledding?" Aang lunged, but fell flat on his face. He got back up as Katara approached "Oof! Heh heh, I have a way with animals." He put his arms out and waddled in imitation of the four flippered penguins. "Yarp! Yarp yarp! Yarp! Yarp yarp! Yarp!" Katara giggled.

"Hahaha... Aang, I'll help you catch a penguin if you teach me waterbending."

"You got a deal! Just one little problem. I'm an airbender, not a waterbender. Isn't there someone in your tribe who can teach you?" Katara looked away with sadness.

"No. You're looking at the only waterbender on the whole South Pole."

"This isn't right. A waterbender needs to master water. What about the North Pole? There's another Water Tribe up there, right? Maybe they have waterbenders who could teach you."

"Maybe. But we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time. It's not exactly 'turn right at the second glacier.' It's on the other side of the world."

"But you forget: I have a flying bison. Appa and I can personally fly you to the North Pole. Katara, we're gonna find you a master!"

"That's..." She started to say happily but her tone turned uncertain. "I mean, I don't know. I've never left home before."

"Well, you think about it. But in the meantime, can you teach me to catch one of these penguins?"

"Okay, listen closely my young pupil." She said in a mock teacherly tone. "Catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art. Observe." She produced a little fish from her coat and tossed it at Aang. He was instantly surrounded by a horde of hungry penguins.

In the late afternoon all was quiet. Suddenly, Katara and Aang rocketed off the ice bank, each sitting atop a penguin. They landed on the bank below and continued down at high speed on the penguin's belly. Aang and his penguin took a jump off a small ramp, eventually landing in front of Katara. She took the jump and landed near him. They laughed and whooped happily.

"I haven't done this since I was a kid!" Katara said

"You still are a kid!" Aang said. They continued to rocket across the frozen landscape, eventually entering system of ice tunnels. The tunnels had periodic gaps where sunlight poured through. They emerged from the tunnels and got off their mounts, which stood up and dizzily wander away making little chirping noises. They walked forward, looking at something in front of them. "Whoa... what is that?" They looked up at a huge ship locked in the ice in front of them. It was a derelict Fire Navy ship, silhouetted by the sun behind it.

"A Fire Navy ship, and a very bad memory for my people." Katara said deathly serious. Aang began to walk to the ship. "Aang, stop! We're not allowed to go near it. The ship could be booby trapped.

"If you wanna be a bender, you have to let go of fear." Aang said looking back at her. She looked uncertain, then followed him to the ship. They climbed up and enter the ship through a gaping hole in one of the forward compartments below the water line. They walked around the dark corridors inside past many a darkened room.

"This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran Gran was a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks."

"Okay, back up. I have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nation. I've never seen any war."

"Aang, how long were you in that iceberg?"

"I don't know... a few days, maybe?"

"I think it was more like a hundred years!"

"What? That's impossible. Do I look like a hundred-twelve year old man to you?"

"Think about it. The war is a century old. You don't know about it because, somehow, you were in there that whole time. It's the only explanation." Aang put his hand to his head and walked backward. Stunned by this realization, he sunk to the floor.

"A hundred years! I can't believe it." Katara kneeled next to him.

"I'm sorry, Aang. Maybe somehow there's a bright side to all this."

"I did get to meet you." Katara smiled.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." She helped him back to his feet and they started walking once again.

* * *

Aang entered a darkened room on the ship, Katara behind in the hallway.)

"Aang? Let's head back. This place is creepy."

"Huh?" Aang's foot dragged a trip wire on the floor. Behind them the door was blocked by a grate that drops from the ceiling. They grabbed it just after it fell shut. They were trapped. "What's that you said about booby traps?" Around them, machinery in the room started to operate. Gauges showed steam pressure and wheels began to turn. Steam began to pour out of some of the equipment. Suddenly, a bright flare explodes out of the Fire Navy ship and into the sky, leaving a trail of smoke behind it. Aang and Katara looked out the window of the ship's bridge. "Uh oh." When the flare reached its zenith it exploded with a small shower of sparks. Aang looked to the ceiling and saw a big hole. "Hold on tight!" He grabbed Katara, who cried out in surprise, and launched them both through the hole in the ceiling. He landed with her in his arms on top of the bridge.

* * *

On Zuko's ship he looked through the lens of a telescope. The telescope followed the flare down for a few moments, before shifting downwards to show Aang hopping down the ship and the ice which encased it to the ground below, Katara still in his arms.

"The last airbender." Zuko said. "Quite agile for his old age. Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar..." Zuko looked back into his telescope to see Aang and Katara running across the ice away from the ship. He then scaned left quickly, then pulled it back right to focus on Katara's village. "...as well as his hiding place." Zuko's left eye, the scarred one, arched in determination.

* * *

**_I'm doing an episode a chapter. Not much about Kira in this but there will be more explained in time. (Probably within the next two chapters.)_**

**_Reviews make me happy. ^_^_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender, nor its characters or plot. This is based on the anime/cartoon. **

**Yay for second chapter. I wanna thank the people who reviewed: thatgirlmartina, hiddenshadowsoul, and Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967.**

* * *

Aang and Katara were in the distance walking toward the village. As they approached, the children ran forward to greet them.

"Yay! Aang's back!" The children gathered around Aang as Sokka came forward angrily.

"I knew it!" Sokka said pointing at Aang. "You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?"

"Aang didn't do anything. It was an accident." Katara said.

"Yeh, we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well..." Aang said putting his hand to his head as if trying to puzzle out the thought. "...we "boobied" right into it." Gran Gran shook her head.

"Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!" She said.

"Don't blame Katara! I brought her there." Aang said before looking down. "It's my fault."

"Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy!" Sokka said. The children walked away from Aang and toward Sokka and Gran Gran. "The foreigner is banned from our village!"

"It was a bobby trap, they're meant to be hard to see. It's no wonder they set it off. It's not their fault." Kira said crossing her arms at him.

"That's it, you're banished too!" Sokka said pointing at her. Kira rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Sokka, you're making a mistake." Katara said angrily.

"No! I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm protecting you from threats like them! We don't even know them!"

"They're not our enemy!" Katara said motioning to Aang. "Don't you see? Aang's brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun."

"Fun? We can't fight fire benders with fun!"

"You should try it sometime." Aang said smiling earnestly.

"Get out of our village. Now!" Sokka said.

"Grandmother, please, don't let Sokka do this." Katara said.

"Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden." Gran Gran said. "Sokka is right. I think it best if the air bender leaves."

"Fine! Then I'm banished too!" Katara turned and took Aang wrist, and began to walk off. "C'mon, Aang, let's go! Come on Kira." Katara said.

"Right I forgot I got banished for sticking up for someone." Kira glared at Sokka. She followed Katara and Aang over to Appa, who was ready for flight.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sokka asked pointing to Katara.

"To find a water bender! Aang is taking me to the North Pole!"

"I am?" Aang said momentarily confused, then brightening. "Great!"

"Katara!" Sokka called. She stopped. "Would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?" She paused, doubt and indecision on her face. Aang came up next to her.

"Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family." He said before walking over to Appa. He turned to Kira silently asking. She nodded and walked over.

"So, you're leaving the South Pole? This is goodbye?" Katara asked.

"Thanks for penguin sledding with me." Aang said.

"Where will you go?" Katara asked. Aang put a hand on Appa.

"Guess I'll go back home and look for the air benders." He stopped, thinking. "Wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that." He helped Kira onto Appa's saddle then airbended himself onto Appa's head where he took the reins. He turned to address the village. "It was nice meeting everyone." Aang said. Kira silently looked at the village.

"Let's see your bison fly now, air boy." Sokka said.

"Come on, Appa, you can do it! Yip! Yip!" Appa rumbled and got onto his feet.

"Yeh, I thought so." Just then a little girl with pig tails rushed forward with a cry to stand by Katara.

"Aang! Don't go! We'll miss you!" She said her eyes shining with tears.

"I'll miss you too." Aang said sadly. He turned to look at Katara, then turned away, shaking the reins once more. "Come on, boy." Appa began to walk off. The little girl walked off crying back to the village while Gran Gran came up behind Katara.

"Katara, you'll feel better after you –"

"You happy now?" Katara asked cutting her off angrily. "There goes my one chance of becoming a water bender!" She too stalked off angrily, leaving Gran Gran alone.

* * *

Sokka directed the little boys through the village gate.

"All right! Ready our defenses! The Fire Nation could be on our shores any moment now!" A little boy stopped, raising his head and dancing about suggestively.

"But, I gotta –"

"And no potty breaks!" Sokka said cutting him off forcefully and pointing to the fortifications.

* * *

In a frozen wasteland outside the village. Appa, Kira and Aang were resting in the curves of some ice formations. The formation had two doughnut shaped holes. Appa lay on his back in the lower, bigger one, Aang in the smaller higher one. Kira sat on the edge of Appa's formation. Appa rumbled.

"Yeh, I liked her too." Aang said to Appa. "Hey, Kira, sorry you got banished too."

"Not your fault." She said looking up. Aang looked out to sea and got up with a start. "What wrong?" Kira asked also standing. They looked and saw a Fire Navy ship steaming toward the village. Aang looked over from the ship to where the village was over the horizon.

"The village!" He slid down off his perch. "Appa, wait here!" Appa rumbled in reply and shifted his position slightly.

"I'm coming too." Kira said getting up and following Aang.

* * *

Back at the village Sokka was putting on his war garb. Fingerless gloves, arm wraps, boots and face paint were all applied silently.

On Zuko's ship he was being helped into his armor by some attendants. He girded himself with a breastplate, shoulder guard and helmet.

Sokka left his tent with his weapons. Alone, Sokka stood atop the ice wall of the village, scanning the mist for any sign of the enemy. Suddenly, a deep rumbling noise was heard and the ground began to shake. Parts of the wall on which Sokka stood began to crumble. The villagers looked around in alarm. The guard tower in the background collapsed in a heap of snow and ice.

"Oh man!" Sokka said disappointed at the tower's collapse. Pandemonium broke out in the village as people began to run every which way. Katara was in their midst, but stopped, seeing something in the mist. Still atop the wall, Sokka looked small. Suddenly a massive shadow emerged from the mist, dwarfing Sokka. It was the bow of Prince Zuko's ship. "Ohhh, man…"

Prince Zuko's vessel had cut through the ice all the way to the city wall itself. As the ships continued to ice break towards the wall, Katara put Gran Gran into one of the tents in the rear and then got a little child out of harm's way as the ice floor of the village began to crack all over the place under the stress. As she put the child in a tent, she turned to look back to Sokka. Sokka poised both tragically and comically to the ship's hull with his weapon.

"Sokka, get out of the way!" Katara yelled. As the ship reached the wall, it collapsed into a heap of ice and snow which tumbled back into the village, carrying Sokka with it. Steam wafted up from where the bow has split the ice. The villagers, Katara in front, emerged from their shelters and stared in trepidation and amazement at the ship. Katara drew a deep breath in anticipation. Sokka looked up at the ship, also drawing breath.

With a noise of metal on metal the bowsprit of the ship opened and folded out and down onto the village's floor. The bowsprit had become a huge gangplank for disembarking Fire Nation troops. Sokka fell backwards, to avoid being crushed by the bowsprit. As the steam cleared from the top of the bowsprit, Zuko and a host of Fire Nation soldiers were revealed. Zuko began to walk down the gangplank stairs followed by the guards.

Sokka got up and charged Zuko with an adolescent war cry. As he ran up the steps to the Prince. Zuko casually and expertly kicked his weapon out of his hand and then kicked him in the face, sending him sprawling on the ice to the planks right. His head got stuck in the snow and he struggled comically to free himself. The villagers drew back in fright at the ease with which their only warrior had been dispatched by the invaders. Zuko walked forward to address the village. He looked over the crowd, then walked over to Katara and Gran Gran.

"Where are you hiding him?" Zuko demanded. He looked around the crowd as there was no immediate response. He grabbed Gran Gran and showed her to the villagers. "He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?" Again no one responded. After a brief pause, he threw Gran Gran roughly back to Katara. With a cry of frustration he launched a gout of flame over the villager's heads. They cowered in fear. "I know you're hiding him!"

Behind Zuko, Sokka got up, his face paint largely gone. He retrieved his weapon and charged Zuko with another cry. Zuko turned to him in annoyance. He dodged Sokka's charge and flipped him over his head. Zuko fired a blast of flame at Sokka, but Sokka rolled out of the way, throwing his boomerang at Zuko as he did. Caught by surprise, Zuko barely avoided the boomerang. He turned to look back in anger at Sokka over the near miss. Sokka was in front of the villagers. A little boy in the crowd threw him a spear.

"Show no fear!" The boy said. Sokka caught the spear and charged Zuko, who, as Sokka reached him, broke off pieces of the spear shaft with his wrist guards. After the head of the spear had been shorn off, Zuko grabbed the spear, bonked Sokka on the forehead with it several times, then broke it in half and dropped the pieces on the ground. Sokka, after getting bonked on the head, had also sunk to the ground, rubbing his head. Zuko stood sternly over him. In the sky in the background the boomerang reappeared. It slammed Zuko in the back of the head, knocking his helmet off kilter. Furious, Zuko began to spit fire out of his hands as he hovered menacingly over Sokka.

Aang was skyrocketing towards the village on a penguin, staff in hand. Next to him was Kira on a dark black and purple shield like sled. Aang flew right under Zuko, sweeping his legs out from under him. Zuko landed butt up. The helmet landed on his behind in a most suggestive manner. The children cheered as Aang reached the villagers. As he and the penguin banked, they dumped a lot of snow on the cheering kids. They stopped cheering for a moment, but then took up the cheer again anyway. The penguin slid to a halt and it pushed Aang off. The penguin got up, looked at Aang, and then turned and waddled away. Kira came to a much neater, slower slop in front of Sokka, the 'shed' and she brushed off some snow from her pants.

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka." Aang said.

"Hi...Aang, Kira. Thanks for comin'." Sokka said dryly. Aang looked over at the Fire benders. Zuko got to his feet and assumed a fire bending stance. Aang was at the ready with his staff, surrounded by Zuko and his men. They began to close in, but Aang blew the men on either side of him backwards with blasts of air. He blasted Zuko as well, but he held his ground, shielding his face from the wind.

"Looking for me?" Aang asked.

"You're the airbender?" Zuko asked incredulously. "You're the Avatar?"

"Aang?" Katara asked.

"No way." Sokka said. Zuko and Aang maneuvered for position against each other in the middle of a village that had become an arena.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!"

"Well, you're just a teenager." Aang said. Zuko fired blast after blast. Aang cried out. He was hard pressed, fear showing on his face. Aang dissipated each blast as it struck by twirling his staff in front of him like a helicopter blade. The dissipation didn't block the fire from reaching the villagers, though, and they cried out. Kira put up her hands and the fire hit a black and purple barrier that only appeared on impact, surprisingly no one noticed – the villagers were cowering in fear and Zuko and Aang were focused on each other. Aang looked behind to the villagers and realized he couldn't protect them all.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Zuko was still in a fire bending stance. After a brief pause he straightened up and nodded stiffly. Two soldiers went up to him and one took his staff while the other led him to the ship. Katara rushed forward.

"No, Aang! Don't do this!" She said.

"Don't worry, Katara, it'll be okay." They pushed him forward roughly. "Take care of Appa for me until I get back."

"Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home." Zuko said. They boarded the ship and the bowsprit rose back up. Aang looked back hopefully at his new friend as the ship closed. Katara's eyes watered as the prison closed around Aang. His smile dropped as he saw her pain. The shadow of the closing bowsprit closed over him.

* * *

The next morning. The jagged path through the ice that Zuko's ship opened was plainly visible as was the shattered village wall. Life went on, however, the fire at the center of the village smoked and villagers were visible about their work. They looked sad. Katara was at the water's edge looking out at the sun rising over the sea. Sokka walked by in the background carrying some things.

"We have to go after that ship, Sokka. Aang saved our tribe; now we have to save him." Katara said.

"Katara, I—" Sokka said raising a hand.

"Why can't you realize that he's on our side? If we don't help him, no one will. I know you don't like Aang, but we owe him and I—"

"Katara!" She turned to him. "Are you gonna talk all day or are you comin' with me?" Sokka motioned to their left at a canoe ready to go.

"Sokka!" She said with a happy gasp and gave him a bear hug.

"Get in. We're going to save your boyfriend."

"He's not my— "

"Whatever." Sokka said holding up both hands.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Gran Gran asked them. They turned and tried to look innocent. Gran Gran looked momentarily severe, but then smiled and offered them a blue bundle. "You'll need these. You have a long journey ahead of you. It's been so long since I've had hope. But you brought it back to life, my little waterbender." She hugged Katara. "And you, my brave warrior, be nice to your sister." She hugged Sokka.

"Yeah... okay, Gran." He said.

"Aang is the Avatar. He's the world's only chance. You both found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his."

"There's no way we're gonna catch a war ship with a canoe." Katara said turning to the canoe. Suddenly they heard rumbling and looked to see Appa mounting the crest of hill, Kira in his saddle. He emitted a low rumble as he approached.

"Appa!" Katara said. She ran over.

"You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't ya?" Sokka asked.

"Figured he would be faster." Kira said, with a grin showing her sharp teeth, as she helped Katara on.

* * *

Zuko's ship's prow cut through the ice packed water. On the foredeck. Aang, hands bound behind him, faced Zuko, Iroh and a bunch of guards.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold. And" He shoved the staff in Iroh's direction. "take this to my quarters." Iroh took the staff as Zuko walked away. Iroh immediately turned to the guard on his left.

"Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?" The guard took the staff as Aang was escorted down some stairs into the ship.

"So... I guess you never fought an air bender before. I bet I can take you both with my hands tied behind my back." Aang said as he was escorted along one of the ship's hallways.

"Silence!" The guard said.

They stopped in front of a door. As one of the guards moved to open the door with a key, Aang drew a great breath and blew the guard with the key into the door, knocking him out. The breath also propelled him backwards and into the guard behind him. They were blown all the way back down the hallway. They crashed into the stairs they came down on. The guard was knocked out since Aang used him to cushion his own impact. Aang then air bended himself back up onto the deck and air bended the door at the end of the deck open. He entered the ship and ran down the hall. One of the guards Aang had just escaped from emerged from below deck and shouted up to a guard on the bridge deck in the foreground.

"The Avatar has escaped!"

* * *

Appa was swimming through the water, with Katara at the reigns and Sokka on his back in the saddle. Kira sat next to him.

"Go. Fly. Soar." Sokka said drearily.

"Please, Appa, we need your help. Aang needs your help." Katara said.

"Up. Ascend. Elevate." Sokka continued.

"Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but I do, Appa." Katara leaned down to stroke Appa. "Come on. Don't you wanna save Aang?" Katara said coaxingly. Appa rumbled in response, but didn't speed up or fly.

"What was it that kid said? Yee-ha? Hup hup? Wahoo? Uh.." Kira smirked. "yip yip?" The last got a response. Appa rumbled again and began to flop his massive beaver tail. He began to hop along the surface of the water as he picked up speed. Finally, with a mighty heave, he took off into the sky.

"You did it, Sokka!" Katara said ecstatic.

"He's flying! He's flying! Katara, he's—!" Katara and Kira gave him a smug looked. "I mean, big deal, he's flying." Sokka said nonchalantly.

* * *

Aang ran down one of the ship's hallway, looking behind him for pursuers. His hands were still bound behind him. He turned and started to run forward – right into three Fire Nation soldiers blocking his way, weapons drawn.

"You haven't seen my staff around, have you?" Aang asked panting. Aang ran forward and up and around the guards by running along the walls and ceiling in corkscrew circles. He got by them with ease and they looked at his retreating form with surprise. "Thanks anyway!"

He ran into another hallway, this time blocked by a single guard. He blasted a fireball at him, but he avoided it by launching himself over the guards head. As Aang passed he was able to cut his wrist bonds by catching them on the horn of the guard's helmet. The bonds break and the guard was thrown off balance and onto the ground. Aang, his hands now free, runs down the hall. He opened several random doors goes by. The last door he opened revealed a snoring Iroh.

"Sorry..." Aang whispered closing the door quietly. He then ran by another open door, stopped and turned back to it. "My staff!" He entered and the door shut behind him. Zuko was hiding in wait for the Avatar.

"Looks like I underestimated you." After a brief pause, Zuko began blasting fire at Aang, who barely dodged. He was terrified and he gasped and panted to catch his breath. After dodging a few more shots, Aang rolled underneath Zuko to get behind him. By staying behind him, Zuko was unable to blast him with fire. Aang now faced Zuko. He dissipated each fireball with a small air ball he formed with his hands. Aang created an air scooter and rode around the walls and ceiling of the room, all the time getting licked by the gouts of flame Zuko unleashed at him. Aang terminated the air ball and grabbed a tapestry off the wall. He wrapped Zuko up in it as he passed. While Zuko struggled against the tapestry, Aang was able to grab his staff. Zuko broke his bonds and they once again squared off against each other. After a few seconds of maneuvering, Aang airbended a mattress up off the floor and slammed it into Zuko. The mattress propelled Zuko into the opposite wall. He was smashed into it and he fell to the ground, onto the mattress. Aang then airbended the mattress up to the ceiling, smashing Zuko into that. Both fell back down to the ground. Zuko looked up in anger to find Aang gone.

A wheel mechanism that opened a deck hatch on the floor began to spin. The hatch opened and Aang airbended himself on to the bridge from below. Aang rushed forward out on to the bridge's observation deck. He opened his glider, threw it into the air and jumped after it. He caught it, a happy expression on his face. Unfortunately, behind him, Zuko had jumped after him in pursuit. With a fierce cry of desperation, he grabbed Aang's foot. They crashed onto the ship. Both got up and square off yet again. Aang's look of trepidation was tempered as he turned over his left shoulder to see Appa up in the sky gaining on Zuko's ship.

"What is that?" Zuko asked.

"Appa!" Aang turned just in time to use his staff to block a fire blast from Zuko. He used his staff as a helicopter to escape the blasts and came back down on the edge of the deck, almost falling overboard. He regained his balance and blew three more fireballs before his staff was knocked away from him. He dodged a few more blasts before he was finally knocked overboard and fell into the water below.

"Aang! No!" Katara said, hysterical. "Aang! Aang! AANG!" At Katara's final scream, Aang's eyes and tattoo's glow white, an expression of determination forming on his face. He turned around in the water and began to rise towards the surface. Around him, a mighty whirlpool of water began to form.

Aang, at the center of a now monstrous, inverted tornado of water, was propelled toward the surface at amazing speed. He broke the surface in front of the ship, towering high over the bridge atop his swirling maelstrom of water. Zuko looked up at the swirling column of water and the Avatar at its pinnacle with dismay and fear. Aang landed on the deck, his eyes still aglow, and bended the water from the column around him in circle. He released it and it expanded outward in a shockwave that blasted Zuko and his men overboard.

"Did you see what he just did?" Katara asked incredulously

"Now that was some water bending!" Sokka said. Aang was on the foredeck. He was on his knees, wobbling after the huge energy expenditure. He fell forward, the white energy fading from his eyes and tattoos. Appa landed and Katara, Kira and Sokka jumped off to retrieve him.

"Aang! Are you okay?" Katara asked, worried, as she rushed over. She held him up and Sokka and Kira knelt next to them.

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka, Hey Kira. Thanks for coming." Aang said drained.

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory." Sokka said.

"I dropped my staff."

"Got it!" Sokka ran over to pick up the staff. As he picked it up, Sokka was shocked to see that Zuko held the other end of it. Zuko was washed overboard, but held onto the part of Aang's staff that was hanging out over the deck. Sokka butted Zuko in the head with the staff three times like how Zuko did the same to Sokka earlier. Zuko let go and began to fall to the water below, but grabbed the anchor chain in time. He hung by one hand. "Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!" Kira ran over and looked over the edge. Zuko frowned in confusion when he saw her. She smirked slightly then ran back.

Appa got up, shaking off some water. Katara had gotten Aang up onto him. Some of the guards who had been washed way down the deck by Aang's water bending started to get up, preparing for combat. Katara picked up a stream of water from the deck and the guards pulled back slightly in fear. She tried to whip the guards with the water, but instead froze the water on the deck, including the water around Sokka's feet in the background.

"Katara!" Sokka whined. Sokka started to chip away at the ice holding his feet with his boomerang while the soldiers moved forward once again.

"I got it, go!" Kira said and she held up her arms towards the men and they suddenly just stopped. Their expressions went from angry to confused to scared. Kira smirked.

"Hurry up, Sokka!" Katara called as she got on Appa.

"I'm just a guy with a boomerang; I didn't ask for all this flying and magic." Sokka said to himself. He got himself free and ran towards Appa. He noticed Kira and called to her. "Are you coming or what?!"

"I'll catch up, don't worry!"

"I wasn't." He muttered before running up Appa's tail. "Yip yip! Yip yip!" Once he was onboard, Appa rumbled and took off. Iroh emerged onto the deck after his nap, looking up to the sky.

"Huh?" He rubbed his eyes. Appa rapidly flew away from the ship, while Iroh helped Zuko back up onto the ship.

"Shoot them down!" Zuko shouted. As Appa gained altitude, Zuko and Iroh in unison started to launch a massive bolt of fire at Appa. Kira smirked and held out her hands. In a split second the fireball was pushed by an unseen force and went off course and hit into the ice cliff nearby. The fireball exploded, releasing a huge amount of ice from the cliff wall which fell into the narrow channel that Zuko's ship was navigating. Zuko gasped in horror as the bow of the ship and the entire channel was blocked up under an avalanche of ice. Aang, Katara and Sokka were laughing as they flew away.

"Wait, where's Kira?" Aang asked.

"She said she'd catch up." Sokka said with a shrug. Katara gave her brother a look before looking down worried towards the ship below.

* * *

"Good news for the Fire Lord. The Fire nation's greatest threat is just a little kid." Iroh said standing up.

"That kid, Uncle, just did this." Zuko motioned to the entire front of the ship which was stuck in the snow and ice. "I won't underestimate him again. Dig this ship out and follow them!" He turned and saw the three guards who remained motionless. A few guards near them were poking them and waving their hands in front of their faces. "What-"

"Actually I did that." Zuko and Iroh turned to see Kira standing up, brushing snow off her clothes.

"What the-?" Kira grinned. She pointed to the three frozen – by an unseen force – guards.

"And that." Zuko fired a single blast at her and she held up a hand. The fire hit an invisible barrier that appeared black and purple where the fire hit. Zuko stared. He fired two more and the same thing happened. "Would you quit that?" Kira asked calmly. Zuko glared, getting even angrier. "Do you want me as an ally or an enemy?"

"What do you want?" Zuko snapped.

"Nothing. I'm on _your_ ship. Although it does seem I have more power than you." She smirked as Zuko glared harder. "But obviously I'm stuck on this ship for now so that only thing I request is I'm not a prisoner. I'll even help dig you out. Oh and I want my own room too." She grinned showing her fangs.

"Prince Zuko, I think it would be wise to accommodate her wishes." Iroh said. Zuko looked at his uncle in confusion then back to Kira.

"You're not an element bender, what are you?" Kira walked towards him and stopped a foot from him. He looked down at her.

"I can either be of help or I can be a pain."

"You're already a pain." Zuko muttered.

"Miss?" Kira looked over at Iroh. "Would you mind letting the men go?" He asked motioning to the three still motionless guards. She lifted her hand then brought it down and the three guards fell over and were able to move again. She walked up to one of the other guards.

"You." She pointed to him. He jumped and pointed to himself. She nodded. "Show me a spare bedroom." The guard looked to Zuko who was glaring at the floor. Suddenly he fired a fireball at her back. It hit the barrier again. She turned around and glared at him. She took a step forward but Iroh stopped her.

"Please excuse my nephew. He's very short tempered." Kira looked from Zuko to Iroh and her expression softened. She turned away and looked at the guard. He jumped slightly and quickly led her inside. Iroh walked over to Zuko. "It would be in your best interest to be nice to her." Zuko whirled around to face his uncle.

"We just met this girl and you're on her side. So what she can deflect my attacks that doesn't give her power over me!"

"I'm afraid, considering who she is, it does." Zuko frowned in confusion.

"Why? Who is she?"

"That is not a story for me to tell." Zuko looked annoyed. "Perhaps if you talked to our guest you could learn about her yourself. We don't even know her name."

"I don't care what her name is. She is not our guest she's a trespasser."

"With her own room." Iroh added. Zuko glared. "I guess I'll go talk to her." Iroh turned to walk away. "When I find out her name, I'm not telling you."

"Have fun." Zuko said sarcastically. He looked to the three guards. "You three! Come here. Get to work." The three ran over and began to melt the snow and ice.

* * *

Appa was flying through the sky.

"How did you do that? With the water? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Katara said. Aang was sitting cross legged on the bridge of the saddle, a slightly sad expression on his face.

"I don't know. I just sort of... did it."

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?"

"Because... I never wanted to be." Overhead, a cloud passed over them, momentarily blocking the fading sunlight. After it passed, they entered a shaft of sunlight.

"But Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war."

"And how am I going to do that?" Aang asked looking down sadly.

"According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?"

"That's what the monks told me."

"Well, if we go to the North Pole you can master water bending."

"We can learn it together!" Aang said now smiling.

"And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some fire bender heads on the way."

"I'd like that. I'd really like that." Sokka said somewhat dreamily.

"Then we're in this together." Katara said

"All right," Aang produced a scroll. "but before I learn water bending, we have some serious business to attend to" he airbended himself over to them and opened the scroll to reveal a map. "here, here, and here." He pointed to two spots in the Earth Kingdom, and one spot on the southern Air Nomad islands in quick succession.

"What's there?" Katara asked.

"Here." Aang pointed to the eastern Earth Kingdom. "we'll ride the hopping llamas. Then waaaay over here" He moved his finger to a spot on the southern Air Nomad islands. "we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here we'll ride the hog-monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!" Aang said with a grin.

"Hey, what about Kira?" Sokka asked.

"Miss your girlfriend already?" Katara asked teasingly. Sokka gave her a look.

"I'm sure she can take care of herself." Aang said. "I don't know how I know but I know she's strong enough to get away. We'll meet her again."

* * *

**Yay chapter two done. I'm gunna be doing each book as the same book in the show. I will skip certain episodes though. I'm probably gunna redo the cover with a better pic of Kira.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender, nor its characters or plot. This is based on the anime/cartoon. **

**Hey people, tell me how I'm doing with this please. I have the next 5 chapters done not sure when I'll post the next one.**

* * *

Kira sat in her new room on her bed and sighed. She'd always wanted adventure and a purpose for her powers but she never, in her wildest dreams, thought she'd meet the Avatar and the banished Fire Nation Prince, let along be on his ship. There was a sudden knock on her door and she sat up straight.

"Enter." She said. The door opened and she relaxed seeing Iroh holding a tray of tea.

"I made you some tea." He said with a smile. Kira blinked, her eyebrows going up.

"Why would you do that?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Kira thought for a moment.

"Because I wrecked the ship?"

"I'm sure the avatar would have deflected the fireball either way. It could have been worse. At least no one was hurt."

"That's true." He walked over and sat on the bed putting the tray between them.

"I never got your name."

"Oh um, Kira Akuma." She said picking up a cup of tea and sipping it slowly.

"I also understand… you are the Kyōshi." Kira almost choked on her tea. "I'm sorry."

"No no it's okay. No one's ever really called me that, not for a long time anyway. I mean I was told about previous Kyōshi but that's it."

"100 years without the avatar." Iroh nodded.

"How did you know?"

"Well you were with the Avatar for one thing."

"We just met though."

"And you were able to deflect the fireball, although you didn't use air or fire bending." Kira nodded.

"I don't really know how to do much element bending; the last person who was taught was the one before me. How convenient right?" The two chuckled.

"I understand that the Kyōshi picks one of the four elements at the age of 13 to be their main element, their strongest, while the rest are weaker. What did you pick?"

"Funny story about that." Kira smiled to herself. "The Kyōshi is supposed to know the four elements but not master them since that's the avatar's job. I was supposed to learn them so I could help the Avatar as he mastered them. At the age of 13, like you said, I was sent to a temple. I had to meditate there and I spoke to the previous Kyōshi. He told me to pick an element to be mine, my main, strongest element… I was joking of course but…" She chuckled.

"What did you pick?"

"I said darkness." She said with a small shrug. "I mean how was I supposed to know I could actually have that? Of course this means everything's a little messed up. _I_ can't bend any of the elements but my uh…" She smirked. "My shadows can. It's actually pretty cool…" She trailed off. "Because I picked darkness the rest of my village started to… fear me. They said it wasn't, I guess, normal that I picked darkness so they told me to leave and without the avatar there was basically no use for the Kyōshi hence why I was never taught. Just my luck that he actually shows up now and I can't do a thing to help him."

"Is that why you stayed here?"

"Huh?"

"Since you can't help the avatar-"

"I'm not helping Zuko catch him if that's what you're thinking. But I'd rather not have Aang find out what I am and blame me for not being able to teach him." She stared down into her tea.

"'The best teacher is the one who suggests rather than dogmatizes, and inspires his listener with the wish to teach himself'."

"What?" Kira looked up at Iroh.

"Even though you can't teach him yourself you can help him to teach himself."

"I guess that makes sense." Kira said nodding. Iroh smiled.

"Would you like to play a game of Pai Sho with me?"

"Um, I've never played before."

"Let's play a game; I'm sure you'll pick it up." Kira smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

The two walked on deck and Iroh set up a game on a small table. Zuko was training with two of the guards Kira had frozen in place. They noticed her and got distracted and were almost blasted by Zuko. Iroh set up the game. The two sat down to play. Every so often Zuko would look over at the two. After a few minutes he glanced over to see one of the pieces move by itself. He frowned but tried to dismiss it. A few moments later he heard Kira groan in frustration and the fireball Zuko fired, curved. Zuko stopped and looked over at the two.

"It's okay; you will get better with practice." Iroh assured her.

"Wait _you _did that?" Zuko asked as he stormed over.

"Yeah sorry." Kira said dismissively as if it were nothing, not taking her eyes off the board.

"What was that?!" Zuko demanded.

"I said I was sorry." Kira looked up at him briefly. She looked back down at the board and one of the pieces moved.

"How do you do that?" Zuko demanded, pointing. She looked back up at him and motioned that her lips were zipped. He glared as she smirked before he stormed away to continue training.

* * *

The next day Zuko's ship docked at a Fire Nation naval yard. Tents and buildings lined the right side, ships line the left and what looked like a railroad line ran down the middle. Zuko's damaged ship was much smaller than the other Fire Nation ships. The prow of Zuko's ship had been opened, its spout lying on the floor of the navy yard.

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail." Zuko said as he and Iroh walked down on to the dock.

"You mean the Avatar?" Iroh asked. Zuko turned angrily to his uncle.

"Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive every fire bender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way."

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" Zuko and Iroh turned to face the voice with somewhat surprised expressions. Zhao approached them. Zhao's hands were clasped behind his back authoritatively.

"Captain Zhao." Zuko said with distaste.

"It's Commander now. And General Iroh—" He bowed to Iroh. "-great hero of our nation."

"_Retired_ general." Iroh corrected.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests any time. What brings you to my harbor?"

"Our ship is being repaired." Iroh said. Iroh gestured at the heavily damaged bow of Zuko's ship.

"That's quite a bit of damage." Zhao said.

"Yes... you wouldn't believe what happened." Zuko said. He gave his uncle a sideways glance and immediately passed the buck. "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened." Iroh's eyes went wide and he blinked in response to the burden Zuko had just placed on him.

"Yes, I will do that. It was incredible." Iroh leaned over to whisper to Zuko. "What... did we crash or something?"

"Uh, yes! Right into an Earth Kingdom ship." Zuko said uncomfortable.

"Really? You must regale me with all the thrilling details." Zhao smiled and puts his face right up to Zuko's in an obvious challenge. "Join me for a drink?"

"Sorry, but we have to go." Zuko turned to leave, but Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect." Iroh turned to Zhao. "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite." Zuko growled in frustration and released fire from his fists angrily as he turned to follow Zhao and Iroh down the dock.

"Hey, where ya goin'?" Zuko stopped and saw Kira standing a few feet away her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on her feet. Zuko quickly looked to Zhao and Iroh to see them still walking away.

"Get back on the ship." He snapped quietly.

"Why?" She asked, whispering in confusion, leaning forward.

"I don't want Zhao to ask who you are and what you're doing with us."

"Aww can't think of a good excuse?" She smirked. "I have plenty." She went to run after Zhao and Iroh but Zuko grabbed her wrist, making her turn to face him.

"Get back on the ship." He growled. Kira pouted and pulled her arm back.

"The rest of the crew gets to leave the ship."

"You're not crew."

"I'm not a prisoner either."

"Just get back on the ship before-" He was cut off by Zhao calling from down the dock.

"Prince Zuko, are you coming? Bring your friend." He added with a smirk. Zuko glared at Kira who grinned sheepishly. The two walked over to the older men who were waiting. "And what might your name be?" Zhao asked with a smile. Kira smiled weakly.

"Hmm, why should I tell you?"

"I figured a beautiful creature would have a name of similar beauty." Kira now smiled nervously, Zuko noticed.

"Y-Yuuka." She lied. Zhao continued to smile. Kira moved subconsciously closer to Zuko.

"You may call me Zhao, Yuuka." Zhao said before turning to converse with Iroh. Zuko leaned down slightly to whisper to Kira.

"Is your name really Yuuka?" She gave him a look and shook her head. He nodded.

* * *

To the right away from the ships, was a wooden stockade and many Fire Nation tents behind it. One was particularly large, with a prominent Fire Nation symbol on it. Two guards, flanked by large standing firepots, stood at the ready in front of this tent. Commander Zhao stood inspecting a large map of the world upon the wall.

"And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule." Zhao said. Iroh and Kira were inspecting a stand of weapons on the left and Zuko sat in one of two chairs in front of Zhao. Zhao turned to Zuko. "The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war."

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool." Zuko said. Zhao sat in the chair next to Zuko.

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue." There was a pause. "So, how is your search for the Avatar going?" Suddenly Kira tripped, knocking over some of the weapons she and Iroh had been examining in the background. The commotion brought the conversation to a halt. Iroh cringed and Kira got up with a sheepish smile.

"My bad. Heh." Zhao looked at her as she rubbed the back of her head.

"It's alright," He said. "I'll just have someone fix it." He smiled at her.

"We haven't found him yet." Zuko said quickly. As Zhao turned back to Zuko, Kira fixed the weapons display with an unseen force.

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago along with the rest of the air benders." Zuko averted his eyes guiltily. "Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive."

"No. Nothing." Zuko said still looking away. Zhao rose from his chair.

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce—" He leaned into Zuko's face. "-of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found."

"I haven't found anything." Zuko said defiantly. "It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on, Uncle, we're going." Zuko got up and tries to exit, but he was blocked by the guards as they crossed their spears in front of him. Another guard approached Zhao to deliver his report.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape."

"Now, remind me..." Zhao said coming up behind Zuko. "... how exactly was your ship damaged?" Zuko looked down in defeat.

"That would be the work of a.. purple eyed girl." The guard added. Kira quickly looked at the weapons again to hide her eyes. She gasped as Zhao grabbed her chin to turn her head. She swallowed as he smirked. She looked past him to Zuko who was glaring at the back of Zhao's head. "A beautiful yet dangerous creature."

* * *

Zhao crossed in front of a seated and clearly unhappy Prince Zuko. A pair of guards stood behind the young prince. Iroh was seated nearby with Kira.

"So, a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your fire benders?" Zhao asked. "You're more pathetic than I thought."

"I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again."

"No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance."

"Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I..." Zuko started to say, alarmed. Zhao turned on him angrily, flames erupting from his hand as he swept it in an arc from left to right. "And you failed! Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now. Zuko launched himself at Zhao in frustration and anger, but he was restrained by the two guards standing behind his chair. Zhao looked to the guards.

"Keep them here." Zuko, in a further act of frustration, kicked over a small table that had been sitting near Iroh. It broke into pieces. Iroh watched the scene calmly.

"More tea please?" He asked.

* * *

Zhao approached the exterior of the large tent, opened the flaps and entered. Two guards standing ready inside the entrance drew their spears back.

"My search party is ready." Zhao said. "Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go.

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" Zuko asked. Zhao laughed.

"You? Stop me? Impossible." Zuko stands in defiance

"Don't underestimate me, Zhao. I will capture the Avatar before you." Iroh stood.

"Prince Zuko, that's enough!"

"You can't compete with me." Zhao said. "I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you... you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you.

"You're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne."

"If your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation.

"That's not true."

"You have the scar to prove it." Zuko, with a cry of indignation, launched himself to his feet, bringing his face within inches of Zhao's

"Maybe you'd like one to match!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"An agni kai. At sunset."

"Very well." Zhao leaned forward toward Zuko. "If you win, I'll give up my search for the Avatar, but if I win you must give up your search… and her." Zhao added quietly, so only Zuko could hear, glancing in Kira's direction. Zuko looked at Kira who looked back in confusion, wondering why he was looking at her. "It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you." Zhao said speaking in normal volume. "I guess your uncle and your girlfriend will do." Zuko looked from Kira to Zhao who turned and walked back out of the tent.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kira rolled her eyes.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?" Iroh asked.

"I will never forget."

* * *

A Fire Nation arena, a simple four-walled structure with watch fires on the four towers at each corner. There was one large open gate. The sunset was a glorious mixture of Fire Nation hues: red, orange, and yellow. Inside the arena Zhao and Zuko kneeled, preparing for battle, Zhao with four of his men in attendance, Zuko with his uncle and Kira.

"Remember your fire bending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons." Iroh said.

"I refuse to let him win." Zuko said standing up. His shoulder wrap fell to the ground ceremoniously. Zuko glance at Kira who was watching him. He frowned and shook his head slightly. Zhao stood and turned, his shoulder wrap falling to the ground, as well.

"This will be over quickly." Zhao said.

Atop the gate a gong sounded. Both men faced each other and assumed fire bending stances. Prince Zuko fired the first shot which passed harmlessly to Zhao's left. He fired again; this time it passed without effect to Zhao's right. Zuko fired several more, the last of which Zhao blocked, satisfaction evident on his face. Frustrated and losing control of his breath, Zuko moved towards his opponent, unleashing more fire from both his hands and feet. Zhao dodged or blocked them all. Zhao then crouched forward and shot flames at a point on the ground close in front of him. Iroh and Kira were watching anxiously.

"Basics, Zuko! Break his root!" Iroh called.

Zhao fired many volleys of flame, alternating between his fists. Zuko blocked each, but was slowly forced back. On the last volley Zhao used both hands, knocking Zuko over and sending him skidding backwards in the dirt. Zhao took a flying jump at him. Zhao landed as Zuko tried to get up, but he wasn't fast enough. Zhao fired right at him. Zuko rolled out of the way just in time, and as he was getting up swept Zhao's feet out from under him. Zuko landed on his feet. Zhao smiled. Zuko was advancing towards Zhao, using his feet to produce small waves of flame that rushed toward his opponent. Zhao was caught off balance and wobbled slowly backward. Iroh's fists clenched in an expression of hope, a smile beginning to spread over his face. Kira gripped the railing of the stands, leaning forward with a smile. Zuko finally laid Zhao out flat on the ground with a blast of fire. Zuko rushed up to him, prepared to deal the final blow. He hesitated.

"Do it!" Zhao shouted. Zuko released a blast and He stood erect, dropping his fighting stance. Zhao was, clearly very much unharmed, next to a smoking hole in the ground. "That's it? Your father raised a coward."

"Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back." Zuko turned his back and began to walk away. Zhao got up and, with a howl of anger, unleashed a whip of flame at Zuko.

"Zuko!" Kira vaulted over the stands and extended her hands. The flame was extinguished. Kira punched the air and Zhao flew back. Iroh moved into the arena. Zuko rushed to avenge the insult, but was stopped by his uncle.

"No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory." Iroh said. Iroh turned to face Zhao, a look of condescension on his face. "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful. Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you." Zuko looked at his uncle in surprise at that comment. "Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious." Iroh moved to leave and Zuko and Kira followed close behind. With subdued anger, Zhao watched them exit the gate of the arena.

"Did you really mean that, Uncle?" Zuko asked quietly.

"Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favorite." Iroh said slyly. Kira smiled.

"Are you not gunna thank me?" She asked looking up at Zuko. He looked at her confused.

"What for?" She crossed her arms.

"I stopped the fire." She said with a frown.

"Thank you." Iroh said. Kira sighed and walked ahead. "You should really consider being nicer to her. She can be a very powerful ally."

"How? I don't even know what element she is." Zuko watched Kira walking ahead.

"Maybe you should get to know her." Iroh suggested. "Find out for yourself. Learn her _real_ name perhaps?" Zuko huffed, rolling his eyes.

* * *

The next night Zuko's ship was back on course for the Avatar. Kira stood on deck at the front and looked up at the sky. Zuko walked out and saw her. He frowned for a moment, thinking , before walking over and standing a few feet from her. He stood with his hands behind his back. Kira glanced over. He looked over and when he saw she was looking back he looked out at the water.

"Who are you?"

"If you're asking for my name, I don't think you deserve it, you're mean." She said looking back up.

"Mean?!" He turned to her. "You!- Fine, I don't care anyway." He started to walk away.

"If you're nice to me I'll tell you." Kira said turning around and leaning back against the railing. He slowed for a moment before he kept walking to the door. "Night Zuko!" She called.

"That's _Prince_ Zuko to you!" He yelled back. Kira laughed and turned around.

"Good night, Prince." She said quietly. She sighed looking up at the sky for a moment before sitting down and getting into a meditation position before closing her eyes.

* * *

**Figured I'd update this today before I started working on an original story. Tell me what you think. I know the whole concept of the Kyōshi is a little cliché, she got to pick her element and such but it's my story and I wanna write it this way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender, nor its characters or plot. This is based on the anime/cartoon. **

**Sorry I haven't posted in a long time.**

**Note: This chapter takes place during episode 4-6 since 5 has no Zuko in it and 6 only has that little scene at the end.**

**(Hey is anyone else's doc manager messing up. Mine won't let me add bars,bold, underline, etc. unless i submit it THEN view/edit it)**

* * *

Kira opened her eyes and blinked from the harshness of the sun. She rubbed her eyes then stretched as Zuko and Iroh came on deck. Iroh walked over to her as she got up.

"You weren't out here all night were you?" Kira nodded with another stretch. "You shouldn't do that, you might get sick."

"Eh, I'm fine." She said.

"What's the point of you having a room if you're not going to use it?" Zuko snapped.

"I didn't _mean_ to stay out here all night." Kira said with a frown.

"Would you like to play a game of Pai Sho?" Iroh asked. Kira opened her mouth to respond when Zuko turned to his uncle.

"Uncle, you're supposed to train me today!"

"Can I watch?" Kira asked. Zuko looked over at her then back at Iroh.

"I don't see the harm." Iroh said. Zuko frowned. Kira hopped up to sit on the railing of the ship while Zuko and Iroh moved towards the center of the foredeck. Zuko glanced over. "Try not to fall off." Iroh said noticing her on the railing.

"I won't." She said with a smile.

* * *

After a few minutes of training Iroh noticed that every few minutes Zuko would quickly glance over at Kira. Iroh chuckled.

"Don't feel the need to show off for your audience."

"Wha-?! I'm not!" Zuko said firing a fireball at one of the guards he was training with. He heard laughing and looked over to see Kira giggling. He glared in her direction which only made her laugh more.

* * *

That night Prince Zuko's ship glided through the ocean. Zuko was sitting in the lotus position in front of an altar in his quarters. Four white candles were burning in front of him. The light from the candles increased and decreased with Zuko's rhythmic breathing. Zuko's eyes were closed in meditation. His face was calm and concentrated. The door to his quarters, on the right side of him, opened and General Iroh entered the room.

"The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar." Zuko said in a dangerously silky voice.

"Well, there is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it." Iroh said entering cautiously carrying a map. "Don't get too upset."

"Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader." Zuko said calmly. "Now whatever you have to say, I'm sure that I can take it."

"Okay, then... we have no idea where he is."

"WHAT?!" Zuko asked, enraged. The four candles flared to the ceiling with Zuko's wrath. He stood quickly and turned around to face his uncle, his anger evident on his face. Iroh turned away from the flames and raised his right arm to protect his face. As the flames subsided, he pulled a fan out of his robes.

"You really should open a window in here." Iroh said fanning himself.

"Give me the map!" Zuko snapped, snatching the map from Iroh's hand. Zuko opened the rolled scroll and began to study it. Iroh continued to fan himself.

"There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, but he is impossible to track down."

"How am I gonna find him, Uncle?" He looked down at the map marked with circled Xs and dotted lines connecting the reported Avatar sightings. The lines zigzagged all over the landmass drawings. "He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering."

"Actually he's a kid who's going everywhere he can have fun." Zuko jumped and looked down at Kira who was looking at the map beside him. She looked up at him. "Though he's right," She said nodding in Iroh's direction. "It really is hot in here; you should try to be calmer when receiving bad news…. Or is it just you?" Zuko blinked at her in confusion. She winked and left the room. Iroh chuckled. Zuko looked from the door to Iroh and back.

"Did she just-?"

"I believe that's what you'd call flirting, is it not?" Zuko cleared his throat before shaking his head and looking back down at the map.

* * *

A small girl ran eagerly across a pier to a fisherman who was lifting his catch out of the water in a conical basket.

"Did you hear the news? The Avatar's on Kyoshi!" The fisherman dropped his basket of fish in shock and surprise.

"HUH?" He quickly picked his basket up again.

On a small street in the village. The fisherman handed his basket of fish to a merchant, reporting the news that the Avatar was on Kyoshi.

The merchant in front of his shop. The shop was along the water. The merchant was selling a fish to a man and he reported the news that the Avatar was on Kyoshi to his customer, who from his clothes appeared to be Fire Nation.

The customer who purchased the fish from the merchant turned out to be Zuko's cook. He was serving the cooked fish to Zuko, Iroh and Kira. He kneeled down to place the dish on the table.

"The Avatar's on Kyoshi Island?" Zuko asked, standing up and speaking angrily. Zuko walked out of the room while speaking to Iroh. "Uncle, ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time." Iroh turned towards him and, pointing at the fish, began to speak.

"Are you going to finish that?" Zuko walked angrily back to the dinner table and grabbed the fish off of the table.

"I was going to save it for later!" He said causing Kira to giggle. He hesitated for a moment before storming off again. Iroh crossed his arms in annoyance and pouted at not getting to eat the fish.

* * *

On Kyoshi island Aang swam towards land, the unagi came up behind him and caught him in its wake. As the unagi rose from the water, Aang was kneeling on a portion of its tail. The unagi rose its head and spewed a powerful jet of water directly at Aang. He leaped up and grabbed hold of one of the unagi's whiskers. The unagi shook its head back and forth in an attempt to dislodge Aang. Aang swung back and forth in front of the sharp fangs. Saliva dripped from the unagi's teeth and it wets its lips with its tongue.

"Hang on, Aang!" Katara shouted from the shore. The unagi continued to shake its head and Aang was thrown into the water. He was unconscious as he came to the surface. Both the unagi and Katara rushed towards him. Katara reached Aang first and took him into her arms just as the unagi raised itself from the water. She pushed the water forcefully in front of her and propelled both herself and Aang away from the unagi. The unagi dived into the water and the force of its dive sent Aang and Katara flying into a small cavern. Angrily, the unagi shot water from its mouth and eventually sunk back into the bay. Katara peered over the side of the opening and saw Prince Zuko's ship approaching the island. "Zuko!"

* * *

"Why can't I come?" Kira asked with her arms crossed standing a few feet from Zuko has he was getting suited with armor.

"Because you'll get in the way." Zuko said as his helmet was put on.

"No I won't."

"Just stay on the ship." He said shooting her a glare.

"Yes because saying that worked so well last time." Zuko glared and turned to one of his men.

"Make sure she stays on the ship." Zuko started to leave the room and Kira stuck her tongue out at him. He looked back and she sucked it in with an innocent smile. He glared before leaving the room. Kira turned to the guard.

"You don't have to baby sit me, I'll stay put." She said before leaving the room and heading in the direction of her own.

* * *

Zuko's ship landed. The prow was let down and Zuko rode out of the hull on the back of a war rhinoceros. He was accompanied by many men also on rhino mounts.

"I want the Avatar alive." Zuko said. Katara hid Aang in the cave as Zuko and his army marched towards Kyoshi. Aang was still unconscious.

"Wake up, Aang!" Katara moved her hand up above Aang's chest and drew the water out of his lungs. Aang coughed and sputtered.

"Katara... don't ride the unagi. Not fun." Aang said weakly.

* * *

In the warrior's dojo. Suki and Sokka were sparring. He parried a thrust and they both smile.

"Not bad." Suki said. Oyagi ran to the door of the dojo, breathless.

"Fire benders have landed on our shores! Girls, come quickly!" Suki ran out.

"Hey, I'm not a... oh, whatever!" Sokka said.

* * *

Zuko entered the town with his men on the war rhinos. The streets were deserted. A few villages peeked out of their homes.

"Come out, Avatar! You can't hide from me forever!" He looked to his men. "Find him."

Zuko's army began to search the town for Aang. Green forms rushed silently through the village. The fan warriors attacked Zuko's army. Suki headed directly for Zuko. As she was about to land on him, he turned his rhinoceros and she was swatted out of the air by its tail. As she hit the ground, Zuko aimed a fire blast at her. Sokka stepped in between Suki and the fire ball, deflecting it. Suddenly another warrior knocked Zuko off his rhinoceros.

"I guess training's over." Sokka said. Suki, Sokka, and the other warrior – the one who knocked Zuko down – cautiously approached the prone Zuko. Zuko spun around on his hands shooting fire bolts out of his feet at the approaching warriors. He knocked them all to the ground and pulled himself to his feet. Zuko leaped to the middle of the street.

"Nice try, Avatar! But these little girls can't save you."

"Hey! Over here!" Aang called. Zuko turned to face Aang.

"Finally!"

Zuko and Aang faced each other, "High Noon" style. Zuko let loose three consecutive fire balls from his hands. Aang dodged them and, using his staff as a helicopter, flew toward Zuko. Zuko shot another blast of fire, which knocked Aang's staff out of his hands. Aang leaped away and picked up two discarded fans. Zuko ran full force at Aang. Aang used the fans to throw an enormous gust of air at Zuko. The air knocked Zuko through the wall of a building. Aang dropped the fans and picked up his staff. He threw it into the air and flew over the now burning town. He looked behind him to see the statue of Avatar Kyoshi engulfed in flames. He landed next to Katara, who was helping a small child inside.

"Get inside." Katara said.

"Look what I brought to this place." Aang said upset.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. These people got their town destroyed trying to protect me."

"Then let's get out of here. Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us. I know it feels wrong to run, but I think it's the only way."

"I'll call Appa." Aang said, hanging his head.

* * *

Kira ran into the village and over to Zuko who was getting up out of the building he was thrown into. He looked over and saw her and groaned.

"I told you-!"

"Stay on the ship I know." She huffed. "I missed all the action." She pouted. Zuko rolled his eyes.

* * *

A fan warrior battling a fire bender threw her fan directly at his face mask and knocked him unconscious. Sokka and Suki were crouching behind a house.

"There's no time to say goodbye." Suki said.

"What about, "I'm sorry"?" Sokka asked.

"For what?"

"I treated you like a girl when I should have treated you like a warrior."

"I am a warrior." She said leaning towards him. She kissed him on the cheek. "But I'm a girl, too." Sokka touched his hand to his cheek, his eyes wide with surprise, and blushed. "Now get out of here! We'll hold them off." Sokka ran up Appa's tail. Katara, Aang, and Momo were waiting for him.

"Appa, yip yip!" Appa grunted and flew out of the town. Zuko saw them leaving.

"Back to the ship! Don't lose sight of them!" Zuko shouted to his men. "Come on." Zuko grabbed Kira's wrist and started to pull her towards one of the remaining rhinos.

"I get to ride on one?" She asked looking at the big animal.

"We all have to." Zuko grumbled. All the men and Zuko got on, with Zuko in front. "Will you get up here already?"

"Um.." Kira looked up at him.

"What's wrong? Afraid?" Zuko said mockingly. "Maybe you should have stayed on the-" Kira climbed up, sitting in front of Zuko.

"I was figuring out where to sit." She looked back and up at him with a smirk. He glared at her.

* * *

There was a sudden small splash in the water and several seconds went by before the unagi burst out of the water, Aang riding on it. He had a hold of both whiskers and forced the unagi's head towards the burning town of Kyoshi. Aang pulled back on the whiskers and the unagi spewed water over the town. The stream continued long enough to put out the fires Zuko and his army had begun. The town was now only smoldering. Zuko and Kira, and Zuko's now very wet army, were stopped. Zuko looked very annoyed. Kira started laughing. She looked back to see Zuko glaring at her.

"Oh lighten up." He only glared harder.

* * *

The next few days Kira watched Zuko train and played Pai Sho with Iroh. News of a fire nation shipping rig's earth bender workers/prisoners revolting, and taking the ships, got around fast. When Zuko heard the Avatar was spotted there Zuko's ship made a quick stop and when he came back he had Katara's necklace. Kira walked up to him as he was inspecting it.

"Hey… isn't that Katara's?"

"Who?"

"The water bender?" Zuko looked at her and shook his head showing he didn't know. "The water bender with the Avatar is called Katara."

"I knew she was with the Avatar."

"Yeah you just didn't learn her name."

"Didn't exactly have time as the Avatar was escaping and you wrecked the ship."

"Didn't I apologize for that?

"No!"

"Oh well sorry about that." She smiled sheepishly. Zuko growled. "Anyway why do you have that?" Kira asked pointing to the necklace.

"I didn't steal it, I found it."

"I'll hold onto it." Kira held out her hand. Zuko glared.

"_I'll _hold onto it. What's with girls and jewelry?" Kira's eyebrows went up.

"I don't _want_ it." Kira crossed her arms. "That's a betrothal necklace and since there were no other men besides Sokka, who's her brother, in the Southern water tribe and Katara's like 14 so I don't think her fiancé went with the rest of the men. That necklace probably belonged to her mother, who I didn't see when I was there so, I'm going to assume she died." Zuko blinked at her. Kira sighed. "Just be careful with it." Zuko rolled his eyes and Kira walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender, nor its characters or plot. This is based on the anime/cartoon. **

**thatgirlmartina: I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude but did you read the third chapter? The answer to your question is in the beginning of that chapter.**

* * *

"Uncle! It's time to leave! Where are you? Uncle Iroh!" Zuko yelled emerging from tall reads into a clearing. Kira followed behind him.

"Um, Zuko." Kira pointed to a fire soldier uniform hanging from the low branches of a tree then pointed to Iroh in a hot bath, the tub made out of rock – fed by a stream coming out of the rocks behind it.

"Over here." Iroh said happily.

"Uncle? We need to move on, we're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him!"

"You look tired, Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles."

"My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!" Zuko said angrily.

"You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature's just right. I heated it myself." Iroh shifted position slightly, put his hands together and breathed steam from his nostrils. Zuko, obscured by steam, swatted it away.

"Enough! We need to leave now! Get out of the water!"

"Very well." Iroh said before rising. Zuko put one hand up to block his vision then his other hand over Kira's eyes making her jump.

"On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes, but be back at the ship in half an hour or I'm leaving without you." Iroh leaned back into the water.

"Ahhhh!" He sighed happily. Zuko grabbed Kira's hand, his other hand still covering her eyes until she faced away from Iroh. He lowered his hand but continued to pull her away.

"Um thanks." She said.

"I wouldn't wish that on anyone." After a few moments Kira smirked.

"Oh Zuko." She said dragging out his name.

"What?"

"You're still holding my hand." She said before holding back a giggle. He stopped walking and looked back at their hands before letting go and pulling his arm back. He glanced at her a moment then continued walking. Kira rolled her eyes.

* * *

Iroh was snoring peacefully in the bath. A noise startled Iroh into wakefulness.

"Uh? Who's there?" He scanned back and forth over the forest in front of him. A small rodent jumped onto the lip of the bath. He let it jump onto his outstretched hand. "A meadow vole! I should have known. You startled me, little one." He let the vole go and leaned back in the bath and put his hands behind his head. "Ehh, seems I've dozed off and missed my nephew's deadline, but it was a very sweet nap."

The vole started hopping up and down on the lip of the bath and making chittering noises. Suddenly it stopped; the ground started shaking from deeper in the forest. It flipped around to see dust clouds rising from the forest and then hopped away. The old general had been caught by surprise and when the shockwaves reached his tub he was quickly held fast by three triangular stones that had been pushed into the tub. A second later, three earth benders appeared next to the tub behind each of the three stone projectiles that were holding Iroh imprisoned. An Earth Kingdom soldier took Iroh's uniform off the tree, an officer walked up to the bath.

"He's a Fire Nation soldier." The solider said.

"He's no ordinary soldier. This is the Fire Lord's brother, the Dragon of the West, the once great General Iroh, but now, he's our prisoner." The Capitan said. Iroh was squinting unhappily at his ignominious capture.

* * *

A few minutes after Iroh was taken away Zuko and Kira walked back to the clearing with a few of Zuko's Fire Nation soldier behind them. Zuko barged into the clearing with the ruined hot tub.

"Uncle! Uncle, where are you?"

"Sir, maybe he thought you left without him?" The soldier suggested.

"Something's not right here." Zuko examined the hot tub, now with the stone projectiles embedded in it. "That pile of rocks... "

"It looks like there's been a landslide, sir." Kira gave the soldier a look.

"Land doesn't slide uphill. Those rocks didn't move naturally. My uncle's been captured by earth benders!" Kira sighed.

"Just what we needed."

* * *

It was now night. The Earth bender Soldiers were on war ostriches, a lantern hanging off the point soldier's mount. There were four mounts total, one of them bearing a basically naked and chained General Iroh.

"Where are you taking me?" Iroh asked.

"We're taking you to face justice." The Capitan said.

"Right. But where, specifically?"

"A place you're quite familiar with, actually. You once laid siege to it for 600 days, but it would not yield to you.

"Ah! The great city of Ba-Sing-Se." Iroh said wistfully.

"It was greater than you were, apparently.

"I acknowledged my defeat at Ba-Sing-Se!" Iroh said defensively. "After 600 days away from home, my men were tired and I was tired," he yawned, putting face in the back of the soldier he is riding with. "and I'm still tired." Iroh fell off the ostrich and the soldier stopped to look. Iroh was lying on the road, chained up tight, but a smile on his face. They put a light on him and picked him up. Iroh glanced back at the sandal he left behind with a small smirk.

* * *

It was day and Zuko, Kira and Zuko's men were looking for Iroh. They came upon the sandal that Iroh left behind. Zuko picked up the sandal and sniffed it, a look of disgust spreading over his face.

"Yup, that's Uncle Iroh."

"You had to do _that_ to know it was his?" Kira asked cringing. Zuko jumped back onto his war rhino.

"Come on." Kira walked over and climbed on behind Zuko. "Try not to fall off this time, huh?"

"Hey!" She scowled. "Fine, I won't fall off again." She wrapped her arms tightly around him. He tensed.

"What are you-?!"

"It's so I won't fall off." She said. "Don't flatter yourself."

"I wasn- oh never mind." Zuko growled.

* * *

The four war ostriches plodded along it. Iroh looked up and is startled to see the blue dragon and Aang whiz by overhead. They passed right over the heads of the procession, only Iroh had seen anything.

"What's the problem?" The Captain asked noting Iroh's expression.

"Nothing. Actually, there is a bit of a problem. My old joints are feeling sore and achy and these shackles are too loose.

"Too loose?"

"That's right. The cuffs are loose and they jangle around and bump my wrists. It would help me if you would tighten them so they wouldn't shake around so much."

"Very well. Corporal, tighten the prisoner's hand cuffs." All the ostriches stopped and the corporal got off and he touched Iroh's handcuffs, Iroh breathed on them. They became red hot and Iroh grabbed the corporal's hand and put them on the hot iron. The corporal screamed in pain and Iroh hopped off the ostrich. He launched himself into the air and fired a blast of flame from his feet at the other soldier's on their ostriches. He rolled off the path and down the hill during the ensuing uproar. Iroh rolled down the hillside, still chained. The earth bender soldiers watched him from over the lip, earth bended a torrent of dirt and rock after him and then slid down the hillside in pursuit. When they caught up to him, Iroh was almost buried.

"He is too dangerous, Captain." A soldier said. "We can't just carry him to the capital. We have to do something now."

"I agree. He must be dealt with immediately and severely." The captain said. Iroh spit out a stone and looked with disdain upon his captors.

* * *

Zuko, atop his war rhinoceros, looked over his shoulder to see Appa flying in the distance.

"The Avatar!" He yanked the reigns to turn the beast back, but then he looked down the trail that leads to his captured uncle. He looked back again in the direction he saw Appa, indecision marking his face.

"Are you seriously having a hard time picking who to go after?!" Kira snapped. Zuko glanced at her then back to the sky. "He's your uncle!"

"Shut up." Zuko snapped before sighing and continuing the way they had been going.

* * *

Iroh and his captors were in an earthen pit. Iroh was stretched over a large rock in the center of the pit, his hands were spread before him.

"These dangerous hands must be crushed." The captain said. The captain cried aloud as he raised a huge boulder from the ground and moved it to hover over Iroh's hands. He dropped it. A moment before it crushed Iroh's hands and arms, Zuko entered from the left and kicked it out of the way. He landed and broke the chains holding Iroh's hands bound with a kick. Iroh rose with a smile.

"Excellent form, Prince Zuko."

"You taught me well."

"Surrender yourselves, it's five against two. You're clearly outnumbered." The two were surrounded. Suddenly Kira jumped down out of nowhere and landed on a soldier before flipping over to stand with Zuko and Iroh. The solder got up shakily.

"Learn to count." Zuko leaned over to Kira.

"I thought you were staying behind." She looked at him and his eye widened seeing her purple irises had turned a mix of gold and yellow.

"You're still outnumbered." The Capitan said.

"Uh, that's true, but you are clearly outmatched!" Iroh said.

All five earth benders launched stones at the three. Iroh swung his chains and broke them into pieces mid-flight, while Zuko blasted the two nearest him with fire. Kira mimicked his movement and blasted the another near her. Zuko stared at her.

"How did you-?" He was cut off as two large rocks were thrown at him from behind. Zuko was about to be hit when the stones were wrapped in Iroh's chains. He swung them around his body and released them back at their captors. They were hit in the stomach and were both knocked out. The Captain launched several rocks at Zuko, who dodged them and returned fire. The fire blast was blocked when the Captain lowered his head and the fire broke harmlessly over his onion shaped helmet. The Captain raised two huge sheets of rock and Zuko looked afraid, but then chains wrapped around the Captain's feet and he was pulled to the ground by Iroh. The rocks landed on top of him.

The Earth Kingdom soldiers were groaning and buried in dirt, Iroh, Kira and Zuko stood over them. Zuko and Iroh looked at each other and smile, Zuko putting his hand on his uncle's shoulder.

"Now would you please put on some clothes?!" Zuko asked. Iroh chuckled and walked to where they had his clothes. Zuko turned to Kira. "How come you can fire bend all of a sudden?!" She grinned showing her fangs. She pointed up behind her but before Zuko could look Kira suddenly disintegrated as black and purple mist. Zuko took a step back then heard a whistle. He looked up to where Kira had pointed before and saw Kira, perfectly fine, crouching at the top of the pit's outer wall. "How did you…" She stood and rode her shield, that she made quickly pointing her palms down, down the rocks into the pit. Iroh walked back over to the two.

"You didn't tell him yet?" Kira asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Do you remember the stories I used to tell you about the Kyōshi and its relation to the Avatar?" Iroh asked Zuko.

"Yeah but you told me they stopped training since the Avatar went missing."

"No the stopped it within the last 17 years." Kira said. Zuko looked at her.

"Wait… you mean to tell me _you're _Kyōshi?" Zuko asked pointing to Kira. She smiled sheepishly. "No- but you don't bend! I mean you bent fire a few minutes ago but-"

"That wasn't me." She said shaking her head.

"What do you mean that wasn't you?"

"Didn't you see my eyes?"

"Yeah they were golden."

"You know how the Kyōshi gets to pick what element they're a master at right?" Zuko nodded. "Well, as a joke I said darkness." Zuko gave her a funny look. "_I physically _can't bend any of the elements but my shadows can."

"Your shadows?" Zuko asked. By now the three were walking back down the path towards rhino.

"What you saw there was one of my shadows. If I focus really hard I can make it solid and whatever type of bender I want. Of course I can only take so much damage; whatever happens to my shadows happens to me." Kira said with a shrug.

"So your eyes were gold because you were- your shadow was a fire bender?" Zuko asked.

"Mhm. Earth is green and water blue of course."

"What about air? You can be an air bender too?"

"Just because all the actual air benders were killed – not counting Aang of course – doesn't mean it's still not a bendable element."

"Right, of course, I knew that." Zuko said looking away. Kira smiled with a soft laugh. "So what color is air?" Kira shrugged.

"I would assume…" She thought for a minute. "I have no idea, I've never air bended."

"…Why not?"

"Didn't want people thinking I was the Avatar." She chuckled.

"What's funny?"

"If I had then I'd have you chasing after me." She said with a wink. Zuko blinked in surprise before looking away. Iroh chuckled.

"Still might have to worry about that." He muttered. Zuko snapped his head in Iroh's direction with a glare.

"heh, hey Zuko, you're blushing." Kira said poking his cheek. He swatted her hand away and walked faster down the path. "Hey where are we going again?" Zuko sighed.

"We saw the Avatar's bison flying, there's a village nearby we're checking."

"Right, of course. Hey where did we park the rhino?"

"Where do you think we're going now?" Zuko asked stopping to look back at her before he kept walking. Kira stuck her tongue out at him. He stopped and whirled around. Kira sucked in her tongue and her eyebrows narrowed in confusion. Zuko made a noise of frustration before walking faster.

"Just when I thought you two were starting to get along." Iroh said with a sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender, nor its characters or plot. This is based on the anime/cartoon. **

* * *

The Chief of the village came out of a door. He was sighing and rubbing his forehead. He walked directly into Prince Zuko. Zuko was accompanied by General Iroh on the back of a war rhinoceros, and Kira a few feet from him.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Zuko pushed the Chief back into the doorway. "Seen the Avatar lately?"

"You_ could_ be a little nicer." Kira said. Zuko shot her a glare.

* * *

Zuko's ship raced through the ocean.

"Sailing into Fire Nation waters..." Iroh said concerned and frustrated. "of all the foolish things you have done in your 16 years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish." Zuko was in the forefront of the deck, looking through a high powered spy glass. A guard was behind Zuko to the left. Iroh and Kira were behind Zuko to the right.

"I have no choice, Uncle."

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you?!" Iroh asked angrily. "What if you're caught?" Iroh asked with a look of anguish and worry.

"I'm chasing the Avatar." Zuko said turning around from the spy glass. "My father will understand why I'm returning home."

"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type." Zuko turned back to the spy glass. Kira walked up to him.

"Maybe Iroh's right. Maybe you should just wait for another chance, I mean what could Aang want in the Fire Nation?"

"We're not turning back." Zuko growled. He searched the skies for a few seconds and identified Appa's flying form in the distance. "There they are! Helmsman, full steam ahead!"

A catapult was raised from below onto the deck of the ship. The catapult was loaded with a steaming and smoldering projectile. Zuko, Kira and Iroh stood behind the catapult. Iroh, fanning himself, wrinkled his nose in disgust. Kira held a hand over her nose.

"Really, Prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?" Iroh asked with a groan. Zuko shot a fire ball at the projectile and it ignited. He raised his arm in the air.

"On my mark... Fire!" Zuko shouted. A Fire Nation soldier cut the catapult's rope and the fiery projectile was hurtled into the air. Appa swerved just in time. The fire ball sailed over his head and splashed into the water. Zuko's eyes widened seeing double line of Fire Nation war ships as stretching to the horizon. "A blockade!" Each ship was lined with trebuchets.

"Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters." Iroh said pulling on his beard thoughtfully. "Turn back now and they cannot arrest you." Zuko glared at his Uncle.

"He's not turning around." Zuko said watching Appa.

"Please Prince Zuko, if the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do. Do not follow the Avatar." Iroh said.

"I'm sorry, Uncle." Zuko said bowing his head. He turned to his helmsman, he pointed forward. "Run the blockade!"

* * *

Zhao, on his ship, was looking through a spyglass. He focused first on Appa and then on Zuko's ship.

"The Avatar...and the banished Prince. This must be my lucky day."

"Commander Zhao, what are your orders?" Soldier asked.

"Shoot the Bison down."

"But there's a Fire Navy ship out there, Sir, one of our own. What if it's hit?"

"So be it." The soldier started back in alarm. "It belongs to a traitor." Zhao turned towards a soldier standing ready at the trebuchet. "Ignite!" The soldier ignited one trebuchet. Each soldier ignited his assigned trebuchet. "Launch!"

Fire balls flew into the air on either side of Zhao. Zuko, Kira and Iroh on the deck of the ship watched the approaching barrage of fire balls. Appa swerved and dipped and dived to avoid the fire balls. A fire ball grazed Appa's back. Katara, Sokka and Momo beat out the fire on Appa's back. Appa growled in anger and pain.

The fire balls were sailing towards Zuko's ship. A soldier was trying to keep his balance as the ship was rocked by waves created by the fireballs hitting the water close to the ship. One fireball landed extremely close to the ship and generates a wave that broke across the deck. Another fireball hit the back part of the ship. Kira grabbed onto Prince Zuko as he braced himself against the catapult. They both let go and he looked at her before he turned towards the front of the ship. The engine master called to him.

"Prince Zuko, the engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!" Zuko turned around to speak to him. The engine was master pointing to the billowing fire and smoke behind him.

"Do not stop this ship." Zuko said turning to face the front.

"Zuko do you really think it's such a good idea to-"

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Zuko snapped, turning to face Kira.

"But I'll still give it. Do you really think we'll make it through unscathed? I mean even if we don't you'll be arrested!"

"Enough! This is my ship, my orders. So just- deal with it." Zuko snapped angrily before facing the front again.

"Ugh! You're so-" Zuko turned his head to glare at her. She huffed and stormed off.

* * *

"Launch!" Zhao commanded.

Each ship of Zhao's fleet launched multiple fireballs into the air. Appa was bursting through the clouds, a cumulus trail in his wake. Aang was trying to help Appa avoid the fireball bombardment. In front of them, 12 fireballs shot through the clouds, smoke trailing behind them. Appa swerved to miss one on his left. Aang, Katara and Sokka all scream as Appa swerved. Appa dived to avoid the fireballs. The smoke trails from multiple fireballs surrounded Appa. Fireballs continued to shoot through the sky. Two fireballs collided and exploded directly in front of Appa. Appa growled and reared up to avoid the combustion. He bucked and Sokka was thrown from his back. Katara screamed and reached out for Sokka. Sokka began to fall and disappeared into the clouds below. Aang screamed Sokka's name and pulled hard on Appa's reins. Appa dived to catch Sokka before he hit the ocean. Appa got beneath Sokka. As Sokka continued to fall, Katara reached out her hand to catch him. She caught his hand and pulled him into the saddle. Appa hit the water, each of his six legs using the ocean's surface like a trampoline. He began his ascent. A large pink fish was thrown up from the ocean and hit Sokka directly in the face. Sokka gasped and fell backward. The fish bounced off his face to be caught by a chittering Momo.

Fire Navy ships let loose another barrage of fiery missiles. Appa, still close to the surface of the water, swerved back and forth as fireballs landed in the ocean. Zhao waited until Appa was the closest to fire another fireball.

With a determined look on his face, Aang leaped from Appa. He assumed the air bending pose. Aang and the fireball headed on a collision course for one another. Aang grunted and kicked a burst of air directly into the center of the approaching fireball. The fireball exploded from the inside out as a result of Aang's blast. The fragments form a halo of smoke and debris around Appa. Appa flew through the center of the halo. Aang lost his balance amidst the flying rubble and was thrown back onto Appa's shoulders. Sokka and Katara grabbed his arms to steady him. Appa flew through the Fire Nation blockade. Appa was merely a tiny, white bison-shaped speck as he passed the blockade line.

* * *

Commander Zhao was approached by one of his soldiers.

"Where do you think the Avatar is headed, Sir?"

"I'm not sure." Zhao said bowing his head. He turned his head towards Prince Zuko's approaching ship. "But I bet a certain banished prince will know."

* * *

Prince Zuko's ship approached the Fire Navy's blockade. As Zuko's ship got closer, the ships of the blockade moved towards each other in order to bar his way.

"We're on a collision course!" Iroh said.

"We can make it!" Zuko said.

* * *

On the deck of Zhao's ship, a large group of Fire Nation soldiers stood at parade rest behind him. Their leader snapped to attention and spoke.

"The boarding party is ready to apprehend Prince Zuko, Sir."

"Wait. Cut the engines. Let them pass." Zhao said.

"Sir?" Zhao did not respond. Zuko's ship slid easily through the blockade. Iroh looked at the blockade fading into the distance. He looked pensive and stroked his beard. He was not sure what to make of Zhao's move.

* * *

Prince Zuko's damaged ship sailed through the water. Dark black smoke billowed from the back of the ship.

"What's he up to, Uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?" Zuko asked.

"You wanna got back and ask him?" Kira muttered.

"Because he wants to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after...the Avatar."

"If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do."

* * *

Zuko had instructed the men to open the back hatch of the ship. A smaller vessel was lowered into the ocean.

"Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail while I use it as a cover." Zuko said. Iroh grunted, stroked his beard and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Hmmmm."

"Hey wait for me!" Kira suddenly hopped into the boat.

"Wha- oh no, you're _not_ coming with me." Zuko said glaring at Kira.

"Give me one good reason that's not 'you'll get in the way'. We both know I'm useful." She crossed her arms. "There's no time to argue anyway, I'm coming." Zuko growled. The smaller boat was deployed and landed safely in the water and disappeared into the smoke.

* * *

Aang. Katara, Sokka, Shyu and Momo stood in front of the doors to the sanctuary in the fire temple. Aang was angrily hurling air blasts at the locked doors.

"Why won't it open! Aargh!"

"Aang, stop!" Katara said grabbing his arm. "There's nothing else we can do."

"I'm sorry I put you through all this for nothing." Aang said hanging his head. Sokka approached the doors. He ran his finger through the soot produced by the blasts. Momo chittered and crawled over the lion faces.

"I don't get it. That blast looked as strong as any firebending I've seen." Sokka said.

"Sokka! You're a genius!" Katara said.

"Wait, how is Sokka genius? His plan didn't even work." Aang said.

"Come on Aang, let her dream." Sokka said.

"You're right. Sokka's plan didn't work...but it looks like it did."

"Did the definition of "genius" change in the last hundred years?" Aang asked. Shyu led the four other Fire Sages to the sanctuary's doors.

"Hurry! The Avatar has entered the sanctuary." Shyu said.

"How did he get in?"

"I don't know. But look at the scorch marks and down there!" Shyu pointed to the space between the doors and the floor. A shadow, as if of two feet, moved back and forth.

"He's inside. Open the doors immediately before he contacts Avatar Roku." Aang was perched on the dragon's tail wrapped around the columns. He slowly inched he way to the floor, ready to run the minute the Fire Sages open the doors. The five Fire Sages got in fire bending poses. They shot five fire blasts into the lion's heads on the face of the door. Smoke appeared around the door jambs. As the fire blasts worked their way through the lock, the doors began to creak and open slowly. The light from the interior of the sanctuary was initially blinding. As it began to dissipate, the Fire Sages saw a lone Momo inside the sanctuary. Momo sneezed and looked quizzically at the Fire Sages. "It's the Avatar's lemur! He must have crawled through the pipes! We've been tricked!"

Momo suddenly leaped at the Fire Sage's face, knocking him down. Katara and Sokka jumped from behind two columns and grabbed the two nearest Fire Sages. They pulled the Fire Sages' clothes over their heads. Shyu grabbed the last Fire Sage. All four Fire Sages were subdued.

"Now, Aang!" Shyu yelled. Aang didn't come out.

"Aang! Now's your chance!" Katara yelled. Prince Zuko and Aang appeared from behind a column. Zuko had taken Aang prisoner. He was holding Aang's arms tightly behind his back.

"The Avatar's coming with us!"

"Us?" Sokka asked looking confused. Kira stepped out and looked at the two ashamed.

"Hey guys." She smiled sheepishly.

"I knew you were bad news!" Sokka yelled. Suddenly the tables turned for Katara, Sokka, Shyu and Momo. Momo flew towards the ceiling. Katara, Sokka and Shyu were tied with chains to the nearest column. Zuko pushed the struggling Aang towards the opening in the floor that led to Avatar Roku's secret tunnels.

"Close the doors! Quickly!" Aang looked over his shoulder at Sokka and Katara. As he and Zuko reached the opening, he made several swift moves and knocked Prince Zuko off balance. Aang kicked Zuko down the stairs and turned around quickly. As Zuko tumbled down the stairs with a grunt, Aang ran towards the doors of the sanctuary which were beginning to close, and Kira ran to help Zuko.

"Go!" Katara shouted. Aang banked left and jumped into the air to avoid a fire blast. He did several turns in mid-air. Aang used the heads of two of the Fire Sages as stepping stones on his way to the doors. He sailed through the doors just as they were closing. The doors shut and the locks grinded. "He made it!" A blast of bright white light came from behind the sanctuary doors. Kira, who'd run down the stairs to Zuko, started to help him up. He pushed her away and rushed up the stairs. Kira glared and followed after him. She huffed and looked over at Sokka and Katara who were looking at her, hurt. Kira glanced at four of the Fire Sages and Prince Zuko assuming fire bending poses, then looked at Sokka and Katara and winked. They looked surprised and confused. As Zuko and the four sages shot five simultaneous fire blasts at the doors Kira leaned against one of the columns and closed her eyes. The fire had no effect; the lock mechanism did not respond. Zuko looked extremely aggravated.

"Why isn't it working? It's sealed shut!" He said.

"It must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside." One of the sages said. Sokka and Katara watched Kira leaning against the column her eyes closed and her arms crossed. Suddenly a hand went over Sokka's mouth. He jumped and looked to see Kira. He and his sister looked from Kira to Kira.

"Don't say anything." She whispered removing her hand from Sokka's mouth.

"How are you doing that?" He whisper-yelled.

"What did I just say?" She asked giving him a look. "Look when Aang gets out I'll undo the chains just don't draw any attention." The two nodded.

"Who's said are you on?" Sokka questioned.

"No ones." She said with a smile and faded away. The real Kira opened her eyes and looked over with a nod.

* * *

Shyu was kneeling on the floor in front of Prince Zuko. His hands were tied behind his back. The four Fire Sages stood behind him.

"Why did you help the Avatar?" Zuko asked.

"Because it was once the Sages' duty. It is still our duty." Suddenly, from behind Prince Zuko, came the sound of one pair of hands clapping. Commander Zhao approached with Fire Nation troops.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him."

"Commander Zhao..." The fire sage said bowing.

"And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort. But your little smoke screen didn't work. Two traitors, in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased. A Fire Nation soldier moved towards Zuko and Kira and grabbed them. Zuko struggled while Kira frowned and glared at the soldier holding her.

"You're too late, Zhao. The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed." Zuko said.

"No matter. Sooner or later, he has to come out." Sokka and Katara exchanged worried glances.

* * *

Commander Zhao and his troops stood in front of the sanctuary doors, waiting for Aang to emerge. The troops assumed the fire bending pose.

"When those doors open, unleash all your fire bending power." Zhao said. Zuko and Kira were tied to another column. Zhao walked over and stood in front of Kira.

"Yuuka, how've you been?" Kira frowned in confusion. "I know you're not Fire Nation but I'm sure Fire Lord Ozai would love to meet the Kyōshi." Zuko and Kira's eyes widened.

"How did you-?"

"I did my research. Although why you're not traveling with the Avatar is beyond me." Sokka and Katara exchanged confused looks; they'd have to ask Aang later. "So, how does it feel to wield… darkness?"

"Great." Kira said with a grin to show her fangs. She glared up at Zhao.

"I'm not letting you go. I'll bring you _and _the Avatar to Fire Lord Ozai."

"If you can catch me."

"My dear, you're already caught." Zuko looked at Kira confused and leaned over a bit to look at her eyes. They were purple, which confused him even more.

"I'm merely allowing you to have these chains here while I stand here." Zhao narrowed his eyes. He leaned down and took her chin in his hand.

"Then after I get the Avatar I'll make sure you don't get away."

"You can try." Kira said in sing song. Zhao glared, getting annoyed. He let her chin go and moved to stand with the other fire nation soldiers. Zuko leaned over.

"Is this one of your shadows?" Kira looked at him.

"Nah, I was just messin with him. Besides, we'll get away once Aang comes out."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel Avatar Roku's power, and let me tell you he's not happy." A second after saying that a blinding white light came from inside the sanctuary. Commander Zhao and his troops were silhouetted against the light. Smoke billowed out into the entryway from the bottom of the door. The fire sages looked at the floor in shock and fear. The light from the sanctuary continues to grow. The door began to open, slowly. The five, tied to the columns, turned their heads away from the light.

"Ready..." Zhao said. The light faded. As the doors began to fully open, two large glowing eyes were visible in the dark of the sanctuary. Smoke continued to emanate from the sanctuary.

"No! Aang!" Katara yelled as she and Sokka struggled against their chains.

"Fire!" Zhao yelled. Zhao shot a fire blast into the sanctuary. All of Zhao's soldiers, in total, nine soldiers, including Zhao, were concentrating all their fire power at the entrance to the sanctuary. The fire blasts were not entering the sanctuary. They were being held at the door and manipulated into a gigantic ball of swirling fire. It slowly began to open. At the heart of the fire ball was Avatar Roku, his eyes glowing. Zhao looked shocked.

"Avatar Roku!" Shyu said.

Avatar Roku drew the fire ball back towards himself and shot it out into the room. Zhao and his soldiers were knocked to the floor. The heat of the blast melted the chains holding Sokka, Katara, Shyu and Kira and Zuko. Zuko, now free, grabbed Kira's wrist and ran. Avatar Roku's blast had breached the temple walls. His entire body was now glowing. He turns to look at the cowering Fire Sages. They took fright and ran for their lives.

"Avatar Roku's going to destroy the temple! We have to get out of here!" Shyu said.

"Not without Aang!" Katara said.

Avatar Roku, still standing in the doorway to the sanctuary, rose his arm and brought it down on the floor of the temple. The force of his strike rend the floor. Molten lava rose to the surface. He lifted it up, pulling the magma from deep within the volcano. A wall of magma shot up through the entire temple structure. The lava exploded out of the very top of the temple.

Zhao and his men were racing down the stairs. At the entryway to the sanctuary Sokka and Katara were crouched behind a column for protection. Avatar Roku lowered his hands. He took a deep breath and pushed his breath down.

The statue of Avatar Roku, the sunlight moved up his face. The eyes of the statue were no longer illuminated by the setting sun of the solstice. The smoke created by Roku's pyrotechnics were sucked back towards him. He was completely shrouded in the smoke. As the smoke swirled and dissipated, Aang was standing in the entryway to the sanctuary. His eyes were glowing. He closed his eyes, groaned and sunk to the floor. Katara and Sokka ran to his side.

"We got your back." Sokka said as they helped him up.

"Thanks. Where's Shyu?" Aang asked.

"I don't know." Katara said.

"What happened to Kira?"

"Zuko took her and ran." Katara said.

"I don't know if that girl's on our side or his." Sokka groaned.

Molten lava was pouring down the sides of the volcano. Smoke was billowing from the bottom of the temple. The temple began to sink. Sokka, Katara and Aang approached the stairs that will lead them out of the temple. Lava had reached all but the top few steps. They realized that they were trapped. One of the columns crashed to the floor behind them. The gasped and ran towards the hole in the temple wall created by Roku's blast. They saw that the temple was being devoured by the volcano. Suddenly, they gasped. Momo and Appa were flying full speed towards the temple. Sokka, Aang and Katara slid down one of the peaks of the temple onto Appa's back. Appa zoomed away just as the temple sunk further. The temple exploded. Zhao watched as Appa flew off into the sunset.

"No prince. No Avatar. No Kyōshi. Apparently the only thing I do have is five traitors." Zhao said angrily.

"But Commander, only Shyu helped the Avatar." The fire sage said.

"Save your stories for the Fire Lord. As far as I'm concerned, you're all guilty! Take them to the prison hold!"

Zuko looked through his spyglass and watched the bison fly away. He slowly lowered his spy glass. Kira sat against the railing, on the floor, nearby.

"I have another reason why you shouldn't have come with me." Zuko said turning to face her. "It's too dangerous."

"Oh shut up." She snapped. "We're fine aren't we?" Zuko glared at her. She sat in a meditation pose and suddenly another Kira appeared. She looked at Zuko and he could see blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She started towards the back of the boat.

"I'm going to make us go faster." She stormed off. Zuko huffed and turned to look ahead. After a few moments he turned and looked at the real Kira. There was a scowl on her face but she remained motionless.

* * *

Aang and the water tribe siblings, and Momo, were flying away on Appa. Sokka was lying against the back of the saddle, Katara leaned against the front and Aang was on Appa's shoulders.

"Hey Aang?" Katara asked. Aang looked back at her.

"Yeah?" Aang looked forward again.

"Have you ever heard of The Kyōshi?" Aang tensed.

"N-No why would you ask that?" Katara looked at the back of Aang's head.

"No reason." She sat back and looked at Sokka who shrugged. Aang let out a sigh.

* * *

**Not sure when next one will be out, i have a few more completed already though.**


End file.
